


Before It Was Us

by Disnerd71



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disnerd71/pseuds/Disnerd71
Summary: My take on how Clay and Emma got together and how they tell the team.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 47
Kudos: 120





	1. Just a Smile

CH 1-Just a Smile

The whole team, and their families were at the Perry's. They were hosting the team for a get together. Bravo was just back from an extended mission and Naima wanted to welcome them home. Usually, this type of team event would be at the Hayes house, with Alana hosting. A horrific car accident had put all that to an end. Alana was killed and their lives hadn't been the same. Bravo was a tight-knit family and the loss touched them all.

Jason and the kids were obviously the most affected. Their world had been turned upside down. Jason had even considered leaving Bravo altogether. Somehow, they were finding their new normal and they were figuring out how to handle this unwelcome challenge that life threw at them.

Sonny was telling one of his Texas tall tales when Clay decided he needed another drink. He stepped through the sliding door onto the patio to find the cooler that Naima told him was out there and stocked with plenty of drinks. He found the container and retrieved a bottle of his preferred beverage. He was twisting off the cap when he heard a faint sound off to his right, behind some flowering bushes. His curiosity piqued, he walked over to investigate.

As he rounded the largest bush, he saw Jason's daughter, Emma, sitting on a bench, a paper crumbled in her hand, crying. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he just leave her to her privacy, should he go get Jason, or…what? She sniffed aloud and raised her head, catching him standing there. She drew in a surprised breath and jerked upright. Clay held up his hand and immediately tried to calm her.

"Sorry, sorry…I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…I came out for a drink and then…I heard something."

She didn't say anything, just wiped at her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? I can go get your dad," he continued.

"No…no please," she drew in another shuddering breath. "Please just…not my dad."

Clay felt awful that he'd disturbed her but looking at her red eyes and blotchy cheeks and seeing her body still shuddering with the occasional sob, he knew he couldn't just leave her alone. He gestured to the bench and spoke.

"You mind if I sit?"

Emma shook her head and scooted a little to make more room for him.

"Do you, do you want to talk about it," he asked.

She raised a shaky hand to brush some hair out of her face and turned slightly to face him. She was a little confused. She had, of course, met Clay before. He was over at the house soon after he'd been drafted to Bravo and her dad introduced them. But, other than a few simple words here and there, they hadn't ever spoken.

"I'm fine, really. I just needed…I needed a minute."

Clay laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, I know that we don't really know each other, but even I can tell you're not fine."

Emma looked at him. She didn't see any judgment, or pity, just genuine concern. She choked back another sob and felt his hand squeeze her shoulder.

"I can be a good listener."

She wiped at her eyes and cheeks again and took a deep breath.

"It's just… It took some time, but I think I've finally got the hang of managing everything now. You know, the house, Mikey, and all. But I've gotten so far behind with school…not sure I can catch up," she finished with a shrug.

"School, now?"

"Mikey and I are in summer school. We missed some stuff; you know…when…so we have to take some classes for a few weeks."

Clay nodded, knowing that she was referring to Alana's death.

"So, that's not going well?"

She held up the crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Clay. He un-folded it and saw that it was a Spanish test, a test she had apparently failed. From Jason's bragging about the kids, he knew that Emma was smart and got good grades. So, he knew this wasn't the norm. When he looked back to her, she continued.

"And if I can't pull my grades back up, I can kiss college good-bye."

Clay then recalled that Emma had turned 18 just before Alana's death and was heading into her Senior year.

"And why can't you tell your dad?"

"I don't want him to feel guilty about going back, back to Bravo. It's what he needs…who he is. If he thought I couldn't handle things here at home, he might change his mind."

Clay was impressed. He didn't know many older adults that would be so clear-minded and self-sacrificing. She seemed so much more mature than just 18. But, dealing with Jason's job all her life, and now her mom's death, it was small wonder that she was not like other 18-year olds.

Emma was no longer crying, but she was still upset and stressed. Clay didn't want to leave things this way. He was a problem-solver and he wanted to be able to help.

"Listen," he started. "I wouldn't be much help with household stuff, but, if you want, I can try and help with this." He indicated her test paper. "I speak Spanish, and I'm not too bad at Math either."

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I mean, only if you want. If we work together, maybe we can get you caught back up this Summer."

At first, she thought he was kidding. But, as she looked closer, she could tell he was sincere in his offer.

"You would do that?"

"Sure. That's what friends are for," he grinned.

"Ye…yes," she stumbled. "If you don't mind."

"I offered didn't I. When do you want to start?"

"Uh…when are you free?"

"How about I come over tomorrow night and you can show me where you are in your classes and we can go from there?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

She couldn't believe her luck. If he could just help her get caught up a little it would be such a relief.

They both stood up and moved to go back inside, but her voice stopped him.

"Clay, thanks. Thanks for helping, and for…for listening," she said as she flashed him a genuine smile.

"Sure thing."

She went ahead and he stood there for another moment thinking. Thinking about how to best help her and thinking about why her beautiful smile had made his heart skip a beat.


	2. A Little Laughter

CH 2- A Little Laughter

Emma had just gotten home from school when her phone pinged with an incoming text. It was from her Dad.

-Em, running behind. Can you take M to hockey? I will pick up-

-Sure-

-Thanks. Love U-

-Love you too-

Well, there went any Friday night plans. At least she was only on the hook for dinner for her and Mikey then. She went upstairs to let her brother know what was going on and ask him if spaghetti was okay for dinner. When she got back downstairs and checked her phone, she could see there was a new message. She rolled her eyes; certain that it was more requests/reminders from her dad. But, to her surprise the text was from Clay.

-Hi, it's Clay. Did you still want help with your school stuff? –

She knew he had made the offer, but she figured that he would be caught on base too, or that he would make plans and forget about it.

-Sure. I would really appreciate it. -

-What time? -

-6:30? Have to drop Mikey at hockey-

-See you then-

Emma smiled to herself. It would be such a load off if she could get her grades back up. And even if it was schoolwork, it was better than spending Friday night all alone at home. She went into the kitchen to get dinner going and decided to make some brownies too. After all, it was only polite to have something to offer Clay.

She got Mikey ready and dropped off at practice on time. She was back home by 6:00, plenty of time before Clay got there. He was doing her a huge favor and she wanted to make sure she didn't waste his time. She figured that the kitchen table would be the best place for them to work, so she got her books and assignments out so they could review them.

Just after six Clay pulled up to the Hayes household. He was a little surprised not to see Jason's truck in the driveway. But it looked like Emma's little red car was there. He knocked on the door and she answered it almost instantly.

"Clay, come on in."

She motioned for him to proceed her and then walked over to the couch, picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Then she started walking toward the kitchen.

"I figured it would be easiest for us to work in here."

He followed her and took the seat she indicated at the table.

"Where's Jace?"

"He got caught on base and then he's picking up Mikey. Is that a problem?"

Clay shook his head.

"Nope, not at all."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"I told you I would be happy to help."

"I know. But I thought you might change your mind or get busy or something. I thought you would tell me that you didn't have time."

He laid a hand on her arm before he spoke.

"Hey, I don't break promises to friends. Well…not if I can help it anyway."

"I was definitely happy to see your text. Wait…how did you get my number anyway? I forgot to give it to you the other night."

"I have my ways," he said, smiling at her confused expression. "No, I asked Davis. She has everyone's contact info."

"Yep. Lisa can get a hold of anyone, anywhere" she agreed. "So, do you want to get started?"

"Now how can I concentrate with that wonderful smell in here?"

Emma laughed and then answered him.

"You're ruining my surprise. It's supposed to be for after, as a thank you."

"You were going to make me sit here and smell that and work before offering me anything," he joked, putting his hand up to his chest. "That's cold Emma Hayes."

She was really laughing now and pushed at his shoulder.

"Fine. Do you want some brownies Clay?"

"Yes please. They really do smell amazing."

She got up and cut a few squares, placed them on a plate and set it on the table. He reached over as soon as she sat them down and took a bite.

"Mmmm, wow! These are delicious."

"Thanks. It's my Grandma's recipe."

"I can't believe you were going to make me wait," he joked again.

"Poor baby," she shot back with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now," he said around a bite. "What classes do you have to finish up this Summer?"

"I have English Lit, Spanish and Pre-Calc. But I really only need help with Spanish and Math if that's okay."

"Sure. Let's work on the Math first. Why don't you show me where you are supposed to be, and where you started having trouble?"

She passed him her syllabus and indicated where the class was now, and the chapters where she started to fall behind. Clay began flipping through the pages in her book until he reached the correct one. He reached for another brownie and downed it quickly as he scanned the lesson.

"Sorry, I didn't offer you something to drink with those. Do you want beer, a soda, water…"?

He looked a little sheepish before voicing his request.

"You know what I'd really like with these, some cold milk."

Suddenly they were looking right at each other smiling. Their eyes held for just a few seconds before Clay cleared his throat and looked down at the book and Emma went to get him a glass of milk.

When she sat back down, he asked her to pass him her notes on the chapter. He immediately saw the issue.

"Ah, okay. I figured out the problem. You weren't too far off at all. When you solve these types of inequalities you need to express them as infinite intervals instead of open intervals."

She peered at the page and tried to follow along.

"Here, let's do this first practice problem together."

They walked through the problem and when she got a little confused, he slowed down and took her through step by step until she understood.

"Wow! Okay, that makes it a lot easier."

"Yea. No wonder the rest of this didn't make sense," he motioned to the following chapters. "When you got off track back here, the issue just got bigger."

Suddenly Emma felt embarrassed. It was such an easy fix, and she couldn't figure it out on her own, ugh. He must think she was stupid.

"Why don't you try these next few on your own and we'll see how you do?"

"Mmmhmm," Emma nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Emma, is there something wrong? Do you want to do a couple more together first?"

"No, I can do them."

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"You must think I'm an idiot. Such a stupid mistake."

"Whoa whoa whoa. First, I would never think you are an idiot. I know how smart you are. Second, everyone makes mistakes, particularly when they are trying to do too many things. You are dealing with a lot right now and it's understandable that you could mess up now and then."

She finally looked up at him and he continued.

"No one expects you to be perfect, okay?"

Emma nodded and went back to her work, solving the next few equations easily. Clay beamed at her quick progress and held up his hand for a fist-bump.

"Awesome! I knew you would catch on quick. Do you want to move on to the next chapter?"

"I can try on my own. I don't want to take up any more of your time. You must have plans tonight."

Clay shook his head in the negative at her comment.

"Please tell me you didn't cancel something just to come help me."

"Nope. That part of my life isn't…well it's not going to well."

"Sorry, that's none of my business," she offered.

He motioned with his hands as he answered her.

"No, no, it's fine. There's not much to tell. Most women I meet are excited to date a SEAL, but…"

"But when reality sets in…they can't handle it," she finished for him.

He was amazed at how perfectly she completed his thought. Then he remember who he was talking to. Emma Hayes had lived with a Tier One operator her entire life. She understood the life and could deal with the fall out. She'd had no choice.

He turned the conversation back on her.

"What about you? No better options tonight?"

"Well, I had to get Mikey fed and dropped off at hockey practice, so that took a few things off the table. And, that part of my life, it's hard enough to balance everything already."

Clay nodded in understanding. He wondered if Jason realized all that Emma was willingly giving up to keep things going so he could continue operating with Bravo. Clay was truly impressed with her maturity.

Clay didn't want her to get upset again, so he took the conversation back to happier topics.

"I mean, I could have gone for drinks with Sonny. That is always an experience."

"I can't even imagine," she answered rolling her eyes and laughing.

He began telling her a tale about Sonny's reaction to the local cuisine on some of their Ops. Soon he had her in stitches describing the Texan's revulsion as he discovered the meat he had been raving about was grilled snake.

Jason and Mikey pulled into the driveway and as he got out of the truck, he recognized what he thought was Spenser's truck parked out front. He was confused and somewhat worried. Why would The Kid be at his house? He questioned Mikey as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door.

"Did Emma say anything about Clay needing to see me tonight?"

The boy shook his head and followed his dad through the door.

The minute Jason stepped into the house; he could hear Emma laughing. Really laughing. Not just small, forced chuckles, but the type of laughter that warmed your soul. He sent Mikey upstairs to shower and proceeded toward the jovial sounds coming from his kitchen. He stopped in the doorway as Clay concluded his tale.

"I mean it, Em. He doubled over and I thought he was going to pass out, right there. How could I possibly explain to anyone why they had to come outside the wire to come get Sonny?"

"Stop, stop," Emma begged, gasping. "I can't … Oh my God!"

Jason noticed that Clay looked incredibly pleased with himself as Emma tried to stop the peals of laughter and catch her breath. Although both of them appeared to be fine and the situation was obviously not dire, it still didn't explain what Spenser was doing at his house. He decided to make his presence known. Jason cleared his throat and spoke.

"Sounds like a party in here."

Both of them looked up. Clay instantly saw the confusion and a little irritation on Jason's face.

"Hey Boss."

"Hi Daddy."

"Uh…hello. Spenser what's…ahhh…what's up?"

Emma stepped in to explain.

"Daddy I don't want you to get upset."

Jason widened his stance and crossed his arms, not a good sign.

"I well, at the picnic I told Clay I was having some trouble with a couple of my Summer school classes and he offered to help me out."

"You're having trouble in school Em? Why didn't you say something?"

Emma got up and walked over to face her father. Clay felt a little out of place, witnessing this conversation between father and daughter. He wanted to slip out the door, but he was afraid he would interrupt this needed discussion. So, he remained quiet in his chair.

"I didn't want you to worry that I couldn't handle everything."

Jason pulled her to him in a hug.

"Em, if you need help, you have to say something. You can't let your grades suffer."

"I know," she sniffed. "I was just afraid that you would get too worried and try and quit operating again."

"Oh, honey. I appreciate your concern, but you and your brother are my responsibility. And maybe…maybe it is too much for you."

The petite blonde shook her head.

"No. No Daddy. It's not. It was hard at first, figuring everything out. But I have it under control now. Mikey and I are doing fine. Well, I will be doing fine once I get caught back up. See…"

She pulled him over to the table to view the work she had done that night.

"Clay has already helped me figure out where I got off track and I know I can get caught back up. And, he said he'll come back and help with my Spanish too."

Jason suddenly seemed to remember that Clay was in the room with them.

"You think you can help her get caught back up?"

Clay was quick to respond.

"Yea. Em's smart and she's not as far behind as she thinks she is. I'm sure she'll catch back up in no time. And I'll help out as much as she needs."

Jason fleetingly wondered how the two had become so quickly familiar that Clay now referred to his daughter as Em. That wasn't his main concern right now. He looked down into Emma's hopeful face.

"Okay. It sounds like you have it under control. We'll leave things like they are for now."

"Thanks Daddy," Emma said as she hugged him tight.

Clay stood up and addressed them both.

"I should probably get going."

Emma followed him to the door. He turned before exiting to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the brownies Em."

She impulsively reached up and gave him a hug. Clay was caught off guard but returned her quick embrace.

"Me?! I can't thank you enough."

He stepped back and started to open the door.

"Just text me when you want to work on your Spanish, or if you have any questions about what we went over tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, then."

"Yep, see you soon."

Then he stepped outside, and Emma shut the door behind him.

She moved back to the kitchen to collect her things and clean up the dishes on the table.

"I'm happy Clay offered to help you out."

"Me too," she responded, putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Didn't sound like a lot of studying going on when I got home though."

"Yea," she laughed a little at the memory. "We were finished, and he was telling me about Sonny and that snake meat Clay tricked him into eating."

Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, that was something. Sonny still says that he's going to get Clay back for that somehow."

Jason sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh and put his feet up. Emma had her books and stopped to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to go on up to my room. You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine honey. Only tired."

"Ok. Goodnight Daddy."

"Night honey."

Jason sat there in the silence and contemplated the night's events. He vowed to keep a closer eye on his daughter and make sure she wasn't trying to carry the world on her shoulders. He knew she was responsible for way more than she should be at 18. But, well, life hadn't given them much choice. Then he smiled as he recalled the sound of her laughter as he walked in the door. It had been a long time since he'd heard her laugh like that, so fun and carefree. He was happy that Spenser had been able to get her to let go like that. There had been too little laughter in the house for much too long.

*Please forgive me if the details around the Math problem aren't quite right. It's been a while. LOL!


	3. Texting Tales

CH 3-Texting Tales

Emma sat in the food court of the mall, waiting on Hannah to get back from getting a refill on her drink. She was scrolling through her phone when a text came through from Clay. She was pleasantly surprised to hear from him.

-How's it going this week in Pre-Calc? -

-Great! I showed my teacher that I am going back and trying to correct my work. She let me re-take the test for chapter 8 and I got a 92%! -

-That's awesome! -

-I can't thank you enough. -

Hannah returned to the table and waited for Emma to look up from her phone, but she just kept tapping away with a goofy smile on her face.

-When do you want to get together next to go over more Math and maybe Spanish? –

-Whenever you're free. –

Hannah was too curious about who Emma was texting, so she got up and leaned over her friend's shoulder.

"Who are you texting, Em?"

"Wha…" she didn't even look up from her phone.

"Earth to Emma! Who is this Clay that you are texting?"

Finally, she got Emma's attention and she lowered her phone to answer.

"It's Clay."

Hannah shrugged her shoulders and looked at her quizzically.

"You know, Clay Spenser."

"Clay…Spenser. As in on your Dad's team, Clay Spenser?"

Hannah had met Clay briefly once when he came over to talk to her dad. And then, of course, he had been at both her Dad's and Emma's Mom's funerals.

Emma was torn between answering her best friend and reading the response that just came through from Clay. She decided that Hannah wasn't going to wait for an answer and addressed her first.

"Yes. What other Clay Spenser do you know?"

"Wait…why is he texting you? Is everything okay with your Dad?"

"Yea, he's fine. Everyone is okay. Clay's just helping me out with some stuff for school."

As Hannah answered, she picked back up her phone and checked Clay's response. She didn't want to keep him waiting.

-How about Wednesday night? –

-That works for me. Thanks, so much Clay. –

-No problem, Em. See you at your place Wednesday. –

Hannah kept talking.

"Why is he helping you with school?"

"Well…you know I was at that cookout at the Perry's last week? He found me in the back yard having a meltdown about my grades and stuff. I basically just blurted out my life story. It was crazy, but he listened to me. He listened and then he offered to help me with Spanish and Math."

"He did?"

"Yep. I was shocked too. But he said it's what friends do. I figured he would back out or forget. But he actually came over on Friday and helped me with Pre-Calc."

"Wow!"

"I know. Now he's coming over Wednesday to help me some more with Math and Spanish."

"And your Dad doesn't care that you're hanging out with one of his guys?"

"We aren't hanging out; he's helping me with school. It's just until I get caught up. Dad's fine with it."

"But still…you're spending time with him. "

"It's only Clay. And he's… he's a friend."

"Okay, if you say so. I wouldn't mind having him as my tutor," she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Emma swatted at her friend and laughed.

"He's really nice, Hannah. Plus, I can actually talk to him. He knows Dad and, of course all about Bravo stuff. It's nice to have someone else that understands team life."

The girls finished their snacks and drinks and headed home with their purchases.

Tuesday came and Emma was in the kitchen baking some cookies to have tomorrow when Clay came over. He had really enjoyed the brownies and she couldn't think of another way to thank him, so chocolate chip cookies it was. As she was taking the first batch out of the oven, her dad came through the front door.

"Oh good, Em, you're home."

"Yea, I'm here."

He came over and pulled her into a one-armed hug and kissed her head.

"We got called in. We're wheels up in a couple hours."

"Oh, okay. Any idea how long this time?"

"Not really, a couple days, at least."

Jason left to go get his stuff together. Emma stood in the kitchen thinking about what she needed to do in the days ahead and hoping that the team wouldn't be gone too long. As she slid the next cookie sheet into the oven, she realized that this meant Clay wouldn't be coming over tomorrow to go over her schoolwork. She was disappointed, more so than she was ready to admit, even to herself. He really had helped her figure out where she had gone wrong with her Pre-Calc. But it was more than that. She was looking forward to talking with him again. He truly listened to her. Plus, he didn't treat her like a little kid, like Sonny and most of the rest of the team did. And he didn't need anything from her like her dad and brother. She really felt like he was becoming a friend, and someone she enjoyed spending time with.

As these thoughts were running through her head, her phone indicated an incoming text. It was from Clay.

-Getting spun up. Can't come over tomorrow, sorry! –

Emma smiled at his thoughtfulness in letting her know that he wouldn't be able to tutor her tomorrow.

-Dad just got here and let me know. It's fine. Be safe-

Clay laughed at himself. Of course, she knew they had caught a spin. She was Jason's daughter, after all.

-Thanks. We can reschedule when I'm back. –

-That works. Too bad. I'm baking cookies 😉 –

-Oh, that's mean! What kind? –

-Chocolate chip –

-Ugh! So good. I may have to go AWOL. Thank goodness they're not Oatmeal Raisin or I wouldn't be able to help myself! -

Emma laughed and filed that information away for future use.

-Noted. Take care, come home safe. –

-Thanks, Em and thanks for understanding. –

She could hear her dad getting his things ready to go and talking to Mikey. He would be down soon to tell her goodbye as well. Emma made a quick decision and looked through the cupboards for a plastic container. She found one that was the right size and put the cookies inside. Then she went for a notepad and some tape.

Jason called the kids into the living room before he left.

"I've gotta go now. You have the emergency numbers in case you need them. Take care of each other and be careful. I love you both," he finished before he pulled them into a hug.

"Love you too Dad," Mikey answered.

"We love you Daddy. You and the guys take care of each other and come home safe," Emma added.

"We will honey."

"Dad…can you give these to Clay," she held out the container holding the freshly baked cookies.

Jason gave her a look and then questioned her.

"Why the cookies for Spenser?"

"He was supposed to come over tomorrow to help me some more. These were a 'thank you.' Since he can't make it now, I wanted to send these along to him anyway."

Jason looked a little dubious but shrugged his shoulders and stuffed the container in his bag. With a final kiss for each of them, he headed out.

Bravo had their intel briefing, got their gear together and boarded a plane. They were well into the flight before Jason went into his ruck for a hoodie when he felt the Tupperware container that Emma had given him. He forgot that it was in there and that she had requested he pass it along to the Kid. Jason walked over to where Clay was resting in his hammock, and tossed the square carton onto his stomach, startling the younger man.

"Wha….whoa! What's this Jace?"

"Emma sent those to you."

Clay sat up and opened the box of cookies and the aroma hit him right away. He flipped over the lid and noticed a hand-written note she taped there.

Clay, I hope you enjoy these. I wouldn't want to be the reason for you going AWOL.

Em

Clay sat back and smiled, picturing her eyes sparkling and hearing her silvery laugh as she wrote out the message. Ever since last week, he'd been playing her laughter over and over in his head without even realizing it. The memory warmed his heart and brought a small, shy smile to his face.

Jason was watching Clay and saw him pull a piece of paper from the container of cookies and tuck it in his pocket. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Was his daughter sending notes to Spenser now?

Just like a bloodhound, Sonny smelled the lingering scent of chocolate and brown sugar in the air and wondered over to its source.

"Where'd you get them, Blondie," he questioned Clay.

"From Jason. Emma sent them."

"Why's Sunshine sending you homemade goodies?"

Clay wasn't sure how much to share. Emma told him some things in confidence, and he didn't want to betray her trust.

"Uh, I'm helping her out with a couple things and she just sent these as a thank you."

Sonny arched his eyebrow as he responded.

"Helping her out, huh? Kinda like a big brother then."

Clay hesitated just a bit with his answer.

"Yes, I guess. Just helping a friend."

"Guess you can share then," the Texan drawled as he grabbed a couple cookies and sauntered off.

Next, Jason came back over and helped himself. Then, Ray and even Brock. Clay fleetingly thought that he would be lucky to enjoy any of Emma's baking. He quickly closed the lid and put the container away. He was pretty sure that Emma wouldn't get his text until later, but he sent it anyway.

-Thanks for the cookies Em. -

His guess was correct, and he didn't get an answer until they touched down and TOC set up comms. By then it was late back home, and he was surprise to hear from her at all.

-You're welcome. Didn't want to be the cause of you getting thrown in the brig. –

-I hope my text didn't wake you. I know it's late. –

-Nope, still up doing homework and laundry. –

-Need any help? With the homework, I mean. –

-I'm almost done, but thanks! –

-You bet. Now, get some sleep. –

-I'm about to. Be safe! –

-Will do. 'Night Em. –

She could picture his face, with his crystal blue eyes and his easy smile and whether she wanted it to or not, the image followed her into her dreams.


	4. Something's Brewing

CH 4-Something's Brewing

Their mission accomplished, the team got back late Thursday night, or more accurately, early Friday morning. Emma wasn't even aware that her dad was home until she went to get Mikey up for school and she could hear Jason snoring through his slightly open bedroom door. Knowing that even though he was home, he was probably exhausted, she proceeded to get Mikey up and going and let him know to be extra quiet so as not to wake up their dad.

Emma was in the kitchen, finishing up their lunches when she heard her dad come downstairs anyway. She turned to see him walking to the table, limping slightly.

"Daddy, are you okay? Did you get hurt," she asked. Her voice raising in volume as she expressed her concern.

Jason was running his hands through his already wild hair and suppressed a yawn.

"No…no honey. I'm fine. Just tweaked my hip a little. A couple aspirin and a hot shower and it'll be fine."

Emma went to him and bent to wrap her arms around him and squeezed.

"I'm happy you're home. Is Clay alright…and, and everybody?"

It didn't escape his notice that Clay was the only one Emma asked about by name.

"Yea. Everyone's good. How about here?"

"Just the normal stuff. Nothing happened."

Jason stood and stretched out his back and moved to get himself some of the coffee Emma had made.

"Sit still. I'll get it for you."

She got a mug, filled it with the hot brew and set in front of him on the table. After a couple sips, he spoke up again.

"You need me to get Mikey," he asked.

"No, he should be almost ready to go. I'll go check on him. We're okay Dad, you can just rest this morning, okay."

Jason stood with a grunt and motioned for her to come to him. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight, while pressing a kiss to her brow.

"Thanks, Em. Thanks for taking care of everything. Love you honey."

"Love you too Daddy."

Mikey finally made it downstairs and greeted Jason enthusiastically. He chattered on about their plans for the weekend as he downed his breakfast. As soon as he was finished. Emma herded him out the door to the bus stop. Once Mikey was safely on the way to school, she came back in to grab her bag and drive herself to school. She said goodbye to her dad and started out the door when he called her name.

"Em, wait, I almost forgot. Clay said to give him a call today…about helping with your schoolwork."

"Thanks! I'll call at lunch, give him some time to sleep."

"Sounds good. Bye honey."

"Bye Daddy," she answered and left him to his rest.

Finally, on her lunch break, Emma settled in at a table and gave Clay a call.

"Hello," Clay said in a sleep-soaked voice.

"Crap! I'm sorry Clay. Did I wake you? It's Emma. Dad said to call you."

Clay half sat up and shook his head to clear it.

"No, no it's fine. I should be up anyway."

"Why don't you call me later? You can go back to sleep," she rushed.

"Really Em. It's fine. Just got in late, that's all."

"Yea. Dad was pretty beat this morning."

"I bet. So, would it work for you if I came over Sunday?"

"Sure. Whatever is good for you."

"It has to be in the afternoon though. Like about, 3:00 or so. I have some errands to run and stuff."

"That's perfect. Thanks again, Clay."

"Sure thing. See you Sunday Em."

"See you Sunday."

Clay hung up and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Sunday came and Clay arrived right on time. Emma answered the door and let him in. As the two walked to the kitchen they passed Jason and Mikey camped out on the couch, watching hockey.

"Hey Jace, Mikey."

"Spenser," Jason nodded. "Thanks again for helping Emma out."

"No problem."

Pleasantries out of the way, he took his spot beside Emma at the table. The two worked on her Math for a time, getting her caught up to within a chapter of where the rest of the class was now. They decided to go ahead and tackle Spanish as well. Clay was able to explain the different verb tenses to her and when you used each one. She went back through her homework and together, they corrected the questions she had gotten wrong. As Clay was pointing out something to her in her work, Jason walked quietly into the kitchen to get himself another beer. Emma frowned when she noticed that he was still favoring his right leg. Clay saw the worry on her face as she watched Jason move back into the living room.

"Everything okay, Em?"

"Wha…oh, yea, yea, just fine," she answered distractedly.

"Are you sure," he pressed her."

Sighing deeply, she spoke up, knowing she could be honest with Clay.

"I'm worried about Dad. I can tell he hurt himself on this last Op. But he says he just tweaked something."

Clay looked at her as her forehead wrinkled with worry and she chewed at her bottom lip. He reached out and laid a hand over hers as he spoke.

"He's fine. He just…just took a wrong step and twisted his leg a little bit." He told her. Remembering the lose rock that caused the injury as they were scaling a hill up to the helo for exfil. "He'll be fine. I promise," he finished as he squeezed her hand lightly.

Emma's gaze swung back to his face and she could see the honesty in his eyes. She relaxed a little and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. It's hard not knowing what happened and when I should or shouldn't be worried about him. Since Mom…I guess I'm a little more paranoid about things."

"You have every right to be."

"I mean, I should be used to worrying about him. But everything seems, I don't know, more intense now."

A tear slipped from her eye. It wasn't until she went to wipe it away that they both realized he was still holding her hand. Their eyes met and they both blushed slightly. Clay release her hand and she wiped at her cheeks.

"You know what it's like, I know. Your dad was on the teams too."

Emma noticed that Clay tensed up at the mention of his dad. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she didn't want to offend him.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No, Em. It's fine," he reassured her. "Let's just say that I…I didn't have the same relationship with my dad that you have with Jason."

He started to tell her about his childhood. He left out most of the more objectionable parts. But he told her about growing up with Ash Spenser as a father. He covered Ash's emotional distance, his parent's split, his mother taking off, and then being shipped off to his Grandparents and growing up in Liberia. He shared things he had never told anyone. It seemed so natural to talk to her.

"So, you see, I don't have much of a family."

Emma was floored after hearing all Clay had been through. Her heart ached for that little boy. She knew that Clay wouldn't want her pity. But she did want to let him know she cared.

"You might not have had much of a family…but you do now. You have all of us. I know that the guys are your brothers. Naima takes care of everyone like a Mom, and I'm sure Jameelah and RJ will think of you like an Uncle. And Mikey and I can be like…like," she hesitated. She wasn't really sure how to finish that.

"Sonny said that I'm kind of like a big brother to you."

"Oh, yeah," she answered lamely, trying to hide her disappointment.

It made complete sense. She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted them to be but was certain she didn't want him to think of her as a little sister.

"Actually…I…I didn't agree with him on that," he said in almost a whisper.

"You didn't?"

"Uh, no. I mean, Mikey can think of me like a big brother if he wants. That's cool. But I think…I think that I'd rather that you and I…that…we should think of each other like…like friends."

Emma looked at him shyly. "Really?"

"Aren't we?"

His eyes searched her face and the smile remained as she nodded her head.

"Yes. Yes, we are."

They could hear the game ending in the other room and Clay thought he should get going.

"I need to do some laundry and grab dinner."

"Why don't you stay here for dinner?"

"No, no it's fine. I went to the grocery earlier. I have plenty of stuff in the freezer to heat up."

"Do you usually just eat a microwave meal?"

"Yea, I don't really cook," he admitted.

"Well tonight you're not nuking a frozen meal. You are going to have dinner with us. I'm making chicken enchiladas. I don't do everything from scratch like Mom, but they are pretty good if I do say so."

"Em, you don't…"

"Unh uh, no arguing. Grab a beer and go on in with Dad so you can catch the next game."

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay in here…with you."

Emma tried hard not to blush as she answered him.

"Okay. You'll need to help me then. You sure you want to do that," she teased.

"I'll help you, but you have to tell me everything in Spanish," he teased back.

"You're on!"

"Ah, ah, ah, en Español, Srta. Hayes," he corrected, tapping her on her nose.

Before they started, Emma let her dad know that Clay was staying for dinner.

The two started to work on the meal. Clay joking and encouraging as Emma tried to give orders in Spanish, and Emma shaking her head at Clay's lack of acumen in the kitchen. As they neared the end of the meal prep, their bantering and teasing slowly started to look and feel a whole lot like something else. They were both aware of the change in tone, but neither wanted to put a label on it.

Jason heard the laughter and the chattering back and forth in Spanish from his spot on the sofa. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it either.

The meal was just about ready to come out of the oven when Emma stretched to reach a serving dish that was on the top shelf in the cupboard. Clay watched her efforts for a second before intervening. She was still facing the counter when he stepped up close behind her. Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"Puedes pedir ayuda, sabes?"

She dared not turn around to face him as she answered.

"Clay, me puedes ayudar?"

"Claro, que si."

He grasped the dish easily and set it on the counter in front of her before slowly stepping back as Emma turned around.

"Gracias, Clay."

"De nada, Em," he responded as their eyes held.

At that moment, Jason called out, asking if dinner was ready. The two stepped apart and tried their best to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

They all sat down to eat. Clay raved about the meal as he finished off two platefuls. The addition of her father and brother to the mix had the conversation turning to the fall NFL season, and Jason and Clay arguing over the superiority of the Eagles or the 49ers. Emma wasn't really interested, but she enjoyed listening to their trash talk.

As soon as the meal was over, Jason collared Mikey and the two were on clean-up duty. That left Emma to walk Clay to the door.

"Thanks again for your help. I think I'm almost caught back up. Maybe just one more lesson and then I can get out of your hair."

Clay laughed softly.

"But then I'll have to make dinner for myself," he pouted.

"At least you know how to make chicken enchiladas now."

He reached down and grasped her hand again briefly before looking into her eyes.

"Seriously, thanks for dinner, Em."

Holding his gaze, she answered.

"De nada."

He stepped out and Emma closed the door behind him. She knew something was going on, but she wasn't quite sure what. She wanted to be alone and think, so she went straight up to her room.

Clay thought about his time with Emma the whole way home. He knew it was supposed to be a tutoring session, but he had really enjoyed himself. She was easy to talk to and fun to be with. He knew that he would have to be honest with himself soon, but he wasn't quite ready to face it. Not just yet.

Translations:

Puedes pedir ayuda, sabes=You can ask for help, you know

Clay, me puedes ayudar=Clay, can you help me

Claro, que si=Of course

Gracias=Thank you

De nada=You're welcome


	5. More Than Friends

CH 5-More Than Friends

Clay was at the gym, finishing up his final set of bench presses when his phone rang. Bravo was off rotation so he didn't think they would be getting spun up. He was tempted to just let it go to voicemail, but as he glanced at the screen, he saw that it was Emma calling. Their final tutoring session wasn't until Wednesday, so he was curious as to why she would be calling him on a Friday night. He hurried to grab his phone.

"Hey, Em, what's up?"

"Hi. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all."

"Because I can call someone else if it is."

Clay noticed she sounded stressed and he was automatically concerned.

"It's perfectly fine. Is everything okay Emma?"

"Uh…yea, I guess. I'm…I'm stranded."

"Stranded? What do you mean? Where?"

"Well, I came to the beach today with Hannah and then it started to rain so we decided to leave. I got in my car and it won't start. I'm sorry to bother you, but Dad's not home. He's with Mikey at some overnight hockey tournament and I…I didn't know who else to call," she finished in a rush.

He looked outside and saw that it was pouring down rain by the bucket. He hadn't even noticed.

"No, Em. I'm happy you called me. Where are you now?"

"I'm parked by The Sugar Cone ice-cream shop. Do you know where that is?"

Clay began gathering up his things so he could get to her as quickly as possible.

"Yea, I do. Listen, I'm at the gym so I'm about 15 minutes away, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, so much Clay."

"Sure thing. See you in a few."

They hung up and Clay put his gym bag over his head and double-timed it out to his truck. The rain was coming down in sheets now. His wipers were having a hard time keeping up as he drove to where Emma said she was waiting. He pulled up to the parking lot to see Emma standing in the downpour by her car. He reached across and opened the door for her.

"Hop in, quick!"

Emma climbed into the cab. She was soaked to the bone.

"Thanks so much! I really appreciate you coming to pick me up."

"It's no problem at all. Sorry, I don't have anything with me to help you dry off."

"I'm going to get your seat all wet," she said, afraid he was worried about his truck.

Although it was summer, the temperature had dropped considerably, and the wind was picking up.

"I don't care about that. I just want to help you get warmed up. Why didn't you wait inside? I would have called you."

"I didn't want you to waste time waiting on me after bothering you for this."

"Em, you're not a bother. You're a …a friend and I would have been upset if you didn't call me with Jason not home."

"Thanks. You can just drop me at home," she answered, shivering.

"My place is closer. We can stop there, and you can get dried off."

"Okay, thanks."

"Of course."

In a short time, they were pulling into the parking lot in front of Clay's apartment building. Emma expected him to find a spot and maneuver in. Instead, he pulled up in front of his building to drop her off to wait under the overhang, out of the weather.

"Here you go. Let me park and we can go on up."

"Oh, okay."

She hadn't expected the chivalrous behavior. He was parked and beside her in a flash.

"Whoo! Doesn't look like this is going to slow down any time soon. Let's go."

He placed his hand gently on the small of her back to guide her up the stairs and to his door. He unlocked the door and ushered her inside in front of him. The A/C was turned up and the rush of cool air against her damp skin gave her goosebumps.

Clay closed the door behind himself and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Okay, let me get you a towel and maybe something warmer to put on."

As he re-entered the room, his eyes went wide, and he stopped mid-step. Emma had peeled off her soaking wet cover-up and was standing in his living room in a tiny red and white polka-dot bikini. He stood quietly for a second trying to recover.

"Uh, here you go," he said giving her what he held in his hands.

"Thanks," she answered smiling.

She quickly dried her arms and legs, and torso, and then pulled his sweatshirt on over her head. Clay breathed a small sigh of relief, realizing that it completely hid her fantastic figure.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course. It's through the bedroom."

Emma thanked him and walked in the direction of his open bedroom door. While she was gone, he chastised himself. He shouldn't even be noticing that she had curves, let alone realize how enticing they were to him. He kept repeating to himself that they were friends and that she was Jason's daughter. Trying not to remember the fullness of her chest, her tiny waist, and her rounded behind. He felt like he had himself under control when she came back into the room. She had taken her hair down from the bun and it was hanging in damp waves, curling around her face and shoulders. The sleeves of his hoodie were rolled up to her wrists and the hem hit her in the middle of her shapely thighs. She looked so adorable and completely sexy at the same time. Shit! What was he thinking?

"Clay? Clay…is something wrong," she asked as he stood there staring.

"Wha…uh no. No, all good."

"Well, thanks for this," she gestured to his shirt. "I feel warmer now."

"Good. I was afraid you would get sick or something."

"If you want to take me home now, I can wash this and have Dad give it back to you."

He wasn't ready to let her go quite yet.

"Hey, I have an idea, if you don't have plans, that is."

"No, I was just going to grab some food and probably binge watch something on Netflix. It's rare that I get to be in control of the big screen in the living room," she grinned.

"How about you hang out here, with me? We can order some food, and I promise to let you control the remote."

"Really? You don't want to go meet the guys or something?"

"Nah. I wasn't planning on it. So, what do you say?"

Her eyes lit up and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'd like it then."

"Great! Uh, is pizza okay?"

"Sure."

He grinned and went to retrieve his phone to place their order. When he was done, he addressed her again.

"I'm gonna go grab a quick shower. Just make yourself at home, Em."

She nodded and watched him retreat to the bathroom. She didn't want to intrude or be nosey. But she was intrigued by the chance to look around his place a little bit. The room was sparsely decorated, but nice. He had a new looking couch, coffee table and end tables. The TV looked impressive and she noticed a gaming console. She wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The contents were much like she expected, based on their dinner conversation last Sunday. He had eggs and bacon, some sandwich stuff, condiments, and plenty of beer. She peaked in the freezer and saw the microwave meals he had spoken of. Shaking her head, she realized she was thirsty. Well, she'd have to settle for water. Opening the cupboards carefully she searched for a glass. She finally found them in a cabinet by the sink. Try as she might, she couldn't quite reach, and didn't want to chance breaking one. With Clay still in the shower she decided to grab a bar stool to help her out. As she climbed up, she failed to hear Clay enter the room and see her climbing up to get her cup.

"Uh, need some help?"

Emma turned to answer and started to lose her balance. Clay was there in a flash, balancing her with his hands on her waist.

"Be careful, Em."

She grasped a glass and carefully climbed back down, with Clay's hands steadying her all the way.

"Thanks," she said as she turned around. "I'm not usually such a klutz."

She laughed nervously as he released her to go get her water. He went and grabbed a beer for himself and twisted off the cap.

"Sorry I only have beer."

"No problem. Water is fine."

"If I had known you were coming, I would have gotten some of that raspberry-lime seltzer you like."

She was floored that he had noticed, and actually remembered her preferred drink. She laughed nervously as she answered.

"That's ok. Water is better for me. That seltzer is great, but full of sugar. It has too many calories and I should probably stop before I get too fat."

When she looked up at him, she could see his eyes sweeping over her. She couldn't stop the flush that started on her chest and crept up her neck to her cheeks.

"You look pretty great to me, Em."

Neither one of them moved. They were both aware of the undercurrent between them. Before either of them could act, or say anything else, a knock on the door announcing the arrival of their pizza. Clay went to answer the door.

Emma was happy for the respite. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what was happening between them. She felt confident that she and Clay were friends. Was it actually possible that he wanted something more? The interruption gave her time to calm down and to think. By the time he joined her back in the kitchen with their dinner she felt like she was back in control of her emotions.

They got plates and napkins and settled in on the couch. He kept his promise and handed her the remote. She wanted to pick something they would both enjoy. She navigated to the new releases and chose, "Knives Out". She wanted to see the movie when it was in the theater but never got the chance. She hoped the murder mystery would appeal to him as well. They both got into the plot quickly. Eating as they watched, they finished most of the pizza. The end credits started to roll, and Clay looked at the clock. It was only about 8:30. Emma picked up both their plates and took them into his kitchen to set in the sink. Then she came back in and sat down with her back against the arm of the couch, facing him.

"I like that," he stated.

"Me too."

"You like murder mysteries."

"Well yea," she hesitated.

"Come on, out with it."

She spoke without thinking.

"I always enjoy anything with Chris Evans in it."

Clay arched an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Oh, so he's your type huh?"

Emma giggled and covered her face.

"I don't have a type."

"Why is that?"

"I haven't really dated much," she said looking right at him. "But I guess, yea, I find guys with blonde hair, blue eyes, a beard who are well built attractive."

Both of them smiled as they realized that she was not only describing the movie star, but him as well.

"Good to know," he responded with a subtle wink.

Before she had any time to process his comment. He picked up the remote and handed it to her to choose another film. But she pushed it back toward him.

"I chose the last one, your turn now."

He flipped through a few choices before settling on a Jack Reacher installment. He was watching the movie, and surreptitiously obseving Emma at the same time. After her third yawn, he paused the film.

"I'm sorry Em. We can pick another one if this is boring."

"No, no it's not that. I'm actually liking it. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"Busy week," he questioned.

"Yea, Naima needed help with the kids those couple nights while you guys were spun up. Then I had my final paper for Literature, and Mikey's practices. I was going to rest today, but then Hannah called. Her dad's birthday is tomorrow, and she was having a really hard time. I wanted to get her mind off it, so I suggested the beach."

"No wonder you're tired. You want me to take you home now?"

"If it's okay, I'd like to stay a little longer."

"Sure," he said, trying to hide his relieved smile.

He flipped the movie back on and she did her best to pay attention, but found her eyelids drooping in spite of her efforts. She shook herself to try and stay awake. She really wasn't ready to leave yet.

Clay noticed her tremor and thought she might be getting a little chilled again. He reached for the blanket draped across the back of the couch and held it out to her. Emma tucked her feet up under herself and wrapped up in a cozy ball. She couldn't fight it anymore; her head fell against Clay's shoulder. He was a little shocked when she leaned against him, but also pleased. Lifting his arm, he pulled her to lean against his chest. She snuggled right into him. He pretended to himself that he was just helping her to get some much-needed rest, but he knew it was more than that.

Emma tried and tried to pull herself out of her sleepy haze but couldn't quite manage it. She could hear the TV going and felt warm and relaxed. As she fought for consciousness Clay shifted a little, making her aware that she was cuddled next to him, resting on his broad chest with his strong arm around her. She knew she should sit up. This couldn't happen. But she thought that if she pretended that she was still asleep, she could have this to enjoy as a beautiful memory. So, she held still and concentrated on his warmth and strength surrounding her.

The movie ended and Clay wasn't sure what to do. He knew Emma needed her sleep, but he felt like he should take her home. He didn't really want to move from right where he was. He looked down at her resting on his chest. Sure, he had thought Emma was pretty when he first met her. Pretty in an objective sort of way. Long, shining blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and an attractive smile. But she was Jason's daughter, and much younger.

Now that he was getting to know her better, it was other things he noticed. Things like how she always put others first, how she gave her all to support her family and friends. She had such a big heart. She put on a brave face for everyone, especially Jason. But she had opened up to him and shown him how vulnerable she was. She shared her fears about school, disappointing her dad, and of not being able to handle it all. And he had responded to her trust. He never told anyone some of the things he told her about his childhood. It was so easy and natural to talk to her. He felt more comfortable with her than he had with anyone in a long time. And she made him laugh with her teasing and bossiness. What was more, she had no preconceptions about who he was and what he did. She accepted him and offered him her friendship. Their age difference had seemed to disappear. But it didn't change the fact that she was Jason's daughter.

He allowed himself another minute to study her. He ran his fingers over her hair gently and pushed it away from her face. He couldn't help himself but leaned down and placed an almost imperceptible kiss against the top of her head. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice her soft intake of breath and the tiny, shy smile cross her lips. Feeling content, they both dozed off.

Clay woke up with his back hurting from his odd position and a weight on his chest. He knew he wasn't in his bed and blinked his eyes trying to sort things out. As he looked down at Emma curled against him, he recalled last night. They must have fallen asleep. He laid his hand on her arm gently and spoke her name.

"Em, Emma…you need to wake up."

The blonde made some cute grunts of objection and nuzzled her face into his neck. He laughed at her reluctance.

"Emma, get up. We fell asleep. I need to get you back home."

His words finally cut through and she opened her eyes. Realizing their position, she sat up with a start and worked on pushing the hair out of her face and focusing her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Emma, it's fine," he tried to reassure her.

She was embarrassed by her behavior, but he seemed unbothered. She moved over so he could get up. He stood up and stretched his back out.

"We need to get you back home," he repeated.

He wanted to be sure to get her home before Jason returned. There was no way he was explaining this to his boss.

"Yea, okay."

She stood up, tried to control her unruly hair, and folded up his blanket and placed it back on the couch, while he hit the bathroom. When he returned, she went to use the facilities and he fixed them both mugs of coffee. She got her now dry cover-up off of the towel rack and joined him back in the living room.

"Ready?"

She nodded her response as he passed her the coffee he fixed for her. Their ride to her place was quiet. Clay was trying to figure out how to deal with his growing feelings and Emma was still embarrassed about falling asleep on him like that. Surely, he now knew how she was coming to feel about him. They reached her house and he pulled into her drive, turning off his truck. Emma turned to say goodbye but realized that he was getting out too. He walked with her to the door to make sure she got inside safely.

Once she unlocked the door and stepped inside, she turned to thank him again. Her breath caught when she realized how close he was.

"Thank you again for coming to get me."

"It was no problem. I had fun."

"Really," she tilted her head and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Yea. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Me too," she said dipping her face shyly.

"I better go."

"Sure."

He started to step away from the door when her words called him back.

"Hey! I owe you for the pizza."

He turned back and crowded her back against the door jamb.

"No, you don't."

"But…"

"Em, it was nothing, really."

He could sense that she was going to disagree, so he continued.

"If it bothers you that much, you can get the next one."

"Next one," she squeaked.

"Yea, I mean if you want to hang out again, sometime."

"Yes, yes I do," she blurted out before she could think better of it.

"Good."

He smiled down at her and raised his hand to her still messy hair.

"Em?"

"Yes," she responded, almost breathless.

"I like how you wrinkle up your nose when you're trying to wake up."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, turned, and walked back to his truck, getting in, and leaving the driveway. Emma reached up to touch her cheek where he'd kissed it and floated upstairs to her room.


	6. On the Same Page

CH 6-On the Same Page

Clay was subdued as he knocked on Emma's front door. Although he was happy to be able to see her tonight, he knew this was their last session. After tonight, they would no longer have an excuse to get together. He wondered if the thought of that bothered Emma as much as it did him.

He expected Emma to answer, but when the door opened it was Jason standing there.

"C'mon in Spenser. Last tutoring lesson, huh?"

"Ahhh, yea, it's the last one."

Jason clapped his hand on Clay's shoulder.

"I really can't thank you enough for helping out. Em's gotten back on track with her grades and everything with your help. And thanks again for helping her out this weekend when her car broke down, I appreciate it."

Emma told him about the incident and how Clay came to her rescue. She conveniently left out the fact that they hung out at his place for pizza and movies. And she was certainly never going to tell him about spending the night there.

"Of course, Jace. Anything for Emma…," He stumbled to cover his words even as Jason's gaze narrowed. "Cause, you know, Bravo's like family," he finished lamely.

Jason nodded his head in agreement, but Clay noticed his boss looking him over, as if taking his measure. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Jason spoke up again.

"Go ahead and go on into the kitchen. I'll call Em. Not sure where she is…"

Jason went to the stairs to call his daughter as Clay took his seat at the kitchen table. Emma responded and was down the steps quickly. Her hair was curled and hanging loose, she'd applied just a touch of makeup and was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a floral midriff shirt. All this didn't escape Jason's notice.

"You know it's a school night, right?"

"Yea…"

"Well if you changed so that you can go out after you and Clay are done, you should remember you have a curfew."

Emma ducked her head to hide her blush and tried to quiet her dad down. Clay overheard their conversation and smirked to himself, while keeping his back turned so he wouldn't cause her any embarrassment. She finally came into the kitchen and greeted Clay. She was searching through her bag to pull out her Spanish essay to review when he spoke quietly, for only her to hear.

"You look great, by the way."

She glanced up at him shyly and smiled.

"Thank you."

As she took in his appearance, she noticed that he seemed to be less casual than usual. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with the top couple of buttons undone, and his hair was combed nicely and not covered by his ever-present ball cap.

"So, do you."

Clay smiled in response as she handed him the pages she had printed out. He read through them quickly, pointing out a few corrections that she should make before turning it in. Emma pulled out her laptop, to make the updates in real-time. As she started to type, Clay scooted his chair closer to look over her shoulder. She was re-working a section of her paper when he leaned around her to indicate something on her screen. Emma could feel her heart beating in her throat as his arm reached around her shoulders. After she made the correction, he relaxed his posture. But his arm stayed around her, laying loosely on the back of her chair. She scrolled back to the beginning of the document so they could read it one more time. When they both were satisfied, Emma hit save and sat back in her chair, Clay's fingers brushing up against her shoulder. She could feel the warmth radiating off him and picked up the scent of the cologne he had put on. They stayed that way until Jason's loud commentary regarding some sporting event on TV broke into their bubble, reminding them that they were not alone.

"Well, I guess that's it then," he stated tentatively.

"Yea, I guess so. Hey, at least I'll be out of your hair now," she tried to joke to cover her feelings.

Clay looked her directly in the eye as he spoke.

"You aren't 'in my hair' Em. I've been happy to help you out."

"Thank you. And thanks for listening to me too. It's been great to have someone to talk to about Dad and…well everything."

"Of course. I told you that I'll always be here to listen if you need me. It's nice for me too, to have someone that understands what I do and how crazy my life can be."

Emma smiled and nodded at him, not really sure how to respond.

"You know," Clay continued, "That doesn't have to change just because you're all caught up now. We can still…talk, anytime."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We could even hang out now and then…if you want to, that is."

Clay cringed internally at how desperate he thought his last comment sounded. But he knew that he wasn't ready to just say goodbye to her.

Emma sucked in a breath and looked down at her lap and then up at Clay.

"I'd like that," she answered bashfully.

"Me too."

He flashed her a wide smile that left his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Besides, I still need to teach you to cook a few more things so you don't waste away on those frozen, microwave meals you have stocked in your freezer," she teased.

Clay sputtered a laugh and acted insulted.

"Hey! Did I feed you a frozen meal on Friday?"

Emma laughed and then shushed him, looking over her shoulder at Jason. Clay got her message and continued in a lower tone of voice.

"Well…did I?"

"I don't think ordering pizza counts as cooking."

They both laughed as Clay conceded her point. Their conversation continued as they discussed the movies they watched, each talking about their favorite actors and actresses and what films they most loved. He mentioned that the movie theater near his place was running a marathon of the original Star Wars films, which were some of his favorite. When she commented that she'd never seen them, he was incredulous and invited her on the spot.

Although he couldn't hear the actual words, Jason was aware of the steady stream of conversation coming from the two in the kitchen. He wouldn't swear to it, but he was pretty sure none of it had to do with Spanish or Math lessons. The tone seemed light and was punctuated by intermittent laughter. Adding this to Clay's earlier comments and Emma's attention to her appearance, alarm bells started to go off in his head. He kept his revelation to himself, hoping he was mis-reading things.

After about an hour, Clay finally rose from the table and stated that he should be going. He stopped on his way to say goodbye to Jason and then Emma continued to walk him out.

"So, I'll see you Saturday then?" Clay asked.

"Yep. I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye Em."

"Bye."

Emma was up before noon on Saturday, not the norm for her. She was even in a good mood as she ate breakfast and talked with Mikey. Jason wondered about her demeanor and questioned her.

"Clay and I are going to hang out today," she answered casually.

"Oh, you are? Doing what?"

"He's taking me to the movies."

Jason tensed up. Spenser was taking Emma to the movies. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot? Maybe his fears were founded after all. He was about to tell her she couldn't go when she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"When he found out that I have never seen the original Star Wars movies before he couldn't believe it and said that he couldn't call himself a friend if he didn't fix that!"

He could see the joy on her face and decided that while he wouldn't say anything now, they needed to have a serious conversation, and soon.

Emma decided on a flowing blue top with a ruffle around the V-neck, her skinny white jeans, and some strappy wedge sandals. She left her hair down and finished with some simple gold hoop earrings. She knew the blue of the top brought out her eyes and that the jeans fit her like a glove. She hope that she looked nice, without being too dressed up.

At 11:30 on the dot there was a knock at the door and Emma hopped up off the couch to answer. She grabbed her purse and told Jason goodbye before heading out. After she closed the door behind them, Jason noted her rosy cheeks, the excited smile on her face and her twinkling eyes.

As they walked to the truck, Clay didn't say much. He was too busy admiring Emma's appearance, especially the view from behind as he noted how her jeans hugged her curves. But, once they got in the truck and on their way, they fell into easy conversation. Arriving at the cinema, they proceeded to the correct theater and found their seats. These were the kind that were comfy and reclined. Emma was happy to see that as they were in for about 6 hours between all three films. They didn't have much time to talk before the lights dimmed and the first movie began. All throughout the film, the two kept sneaking glances at one another, and finding ways to accidentally touch, a nudge of a shoulder there, a brush against a hand here. Clay felt like a teenager on his first date, working up the courage to put his arm around a girl. Halfway through the second movie Emma herself unknowingly provided him with his opportunity when she shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

"Are you cold Em," he whispered.

She nodded and whispered back.

"Uh huh. I always forget how cold theaters get. I should have brought a sweater."

"C'mere," Clay responded as he raised the arm rest between them and held out his arm.

Emma didn't hesitate but curled herself against his side. At first Clay's hand stayed gently resting on her shoulder, then as time passed, she could feel his fingers tracing patterns on her arm. Before she could talk herself out of it, she bent her arm and raised her hand to lightly brush against his fingertips. Clay spread his fingers and threaded them through hers. Their entwined hands rested against her shoulder. They stayed like that until the end of the movie. There was a short intermission before the last film, and both got up to visit the restroom. Emma wondered what the seating arrangement would be now. She didn't have to wonder long. Clay had gotten back before her and lifted his arm as she sat, again pulling her next to him. She tentatively laid her head on his shoulder and he hugged her closer.

The movie ended and the house lights raised for people to exit. Both got up and stretched.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

They walked back to the parking lot and he opened her door and then went around to get behind the wheel.

"It's still pretty early. Do you want me to take you home or…"?

The question was hanging in the air for just a second before she responded, hoping she didn't sound too eager.

"You don't have to. Could we hang out for a little while longer?"

Clay grinned as he turned the ignition.

"We sure can Em."

They drove back to his place and walked up to his apartment. There, in front of his door was a container of cookies with a note attached to the top. Clay flipped open the folded paper and Emma saw the message.

Clay,

Thank you again for your help last night. I really appreciate it.

Molly Kaminsky

She instantly felt jealous of this Molly person. What had Clay helped her with? She knew that her feelings were illogical, but she couldn't help it. She tried to make her voice sound casual as she brought up the subject.

"Someone else is baking for you, huh? Guess I have some competition in the kitchen."

Clay tossed his keys on the table and sat the container of cookies down next to it. Then he turned to her and grasped her hand.

"No one can compete with you, Emma."

Her eyes widened and he desperately wanted to kiss her. Instead he squeezed her hand and let it go. He continued his explanation.

"Just so you know, Molly Kaminsky is 'Mrs. Kaminsky.' She's an 83-year-old Navy widow that lives downstairs. She's on a fixed income so I try to help her out when I can. Last night her sink started leaking so I helped repair her faucet. She bakes me cookies and things as a thank you."

Emma felt foolish for her jealousy. She had no claim on him whatsoever. She also felt a surge of tenderness toward Clay. Looking out for this older woman who had no one else was so sweet and just like him.

"Do you want something to drink," he offered.

"Sure."

Emma waited in the living room as he went for their beverages. She was surprised when he came back with a can of raspberry-lime seltzer for her. He answered her unasked question as he pressed the drink into her hand.

"I got some just in case you came over again."

She wasn't sure what to say so opened the can and took a small sip. Clay motioned for her to sit down. As they moved to the sofa, Emma noticed a smudge on Clay's shirt and pointed it out to him.

"Crap! I wondered where that went."

"Where what went?"

"The candy I dropped during the movie."

He rubbed at the stain and then decided he needed to get it into the wash. He stood and pulled the henley over his head. He was speaking to her, but even with a gun to her head, Emma couldn't have told anyone what he was saying. She couldn't stop staring at him. His chest and arms were perfectly sculpted, not to mention his abs that she was sure could scrub his shirt clean if he tried. Having grown up around Bravo, she was used to well-built men, but Clay was in a class by himself. He spoke her name again and she nodded dumbly.

"I'm gonna go change and throw this in the washer. Be back in a sec, ok?"

"Huh?"

"Em," he said again trying to get her attention.

She finally shook herself free from her trance and focused back on his face.

"Ahh, yea, sure."

Clay couldn't help but notice that she was distracted once he removed his shirt. He smiled to himself as he went to get a clean one. It was good to know that she was as attracted to him as he was to her.

"That was smooth Emma," she muttered to herself.

She took a gulp of seltzer to try and cool down and to quench the ball of liquid heat that had started to grow low in her belly. She was thankful that he was fully clothed when he came back and sat next to her on the couch.

"Did you enjoy the movies," Clay asked.

"Yea. More than I thought I would actually."

"Good. I can't believe you never saw them."

"Thanks for taking me."

"Of course. I'm surprised Jace never did."

"Well, you know that with his schedule he was gone a lot as I grew up. And when he was home, it wasn't a priority, I guess."

They talked more about their growing up years, focusing more on Emma than him. As they talked, she kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her sitting on her knees beside him.

"What made you want to be a SEAL?"

He sighed and took a gulp of beer before answering. Emma reached out a hand and laid it on his arm.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, you didn't. It 's just that there's not a simple answer."

"You don't have to tell me…"

"No, I want to Em."

He talked to her more about Ash and how before things got bad, he looked up to his dad. And even as he was living with his grandparents, he remembered how proud he was that his dad was in the military and that helped people.

"My grandparents taught me all about service and I guess I always had becoming a SEAL in the back of my mind. So, when I was grown, I enlisted and decided to pursue it."

He laughed a little derisively before continuing.

"I have to tell you Em. I there were times I wasn't sure I would make it to DEVGRU."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, I knew I could do the physical stuff and shoot, but it seemed like I wasn't just competing against the other guys to get drafted, I was competing against my dad's reputation too. Especially after he wrote his book and got PNG'd. I had to be twice as good as everyone else."

"Well, you must have been, because my dad drafted you to Bravo."

"And that's been great, a dream come true really. But…"

"But what?"

"I still feel like I have to prove myself sometimes. Like Jace doesn't fully trust me and my ideas."

"I'm sure that's not true. Dad trusts all of you guys with his life. He's just not the easiest guy to convince. You have to know how to handle him."

"And how is that?"

"The key is to stick to facts, use logic. If you can get him to agree with the facts, he'll listen to what you have to say."

"Is that how you do it?"

"No. I give him the puppy dog eyes."

She stuck out her lip and batted her eyelashes in demonstration and they both laughed.

"Well, I don't think that will work for me."

"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you."

"Thanks, Em. That means a lot to me, truly."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He wanted to crush her to him and kiss her until they were both breathless. But he was afraid it was too soon. They hadn't even discussed what this was between them or broached the subject of him being on her dad's team. Or how her dad would even react to this, to them.

It was Emma that couldn't hold back. She slid a hand up around his neck and raised up on her knees, pressing her lips firmly to his. Clay was shocked, but responded immediately, returning her kiss, and pulling her to him. Emma heard a buzzing in her ears and felt like her heart was flying out of her body the second her lips touched Clays. She never wanted it to end. But, after several seconds, she broke off their contact and sat back on her heels, trying to catch her breath.

When he didn't say anything, she assumed that she had read things all wrong and started to apologize. She hung her head and started to tear up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…," she stuttered.

"Em, Emma. It's okay. Don't be sorry."

He reached out and tipped her chin up to face him.

"I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now."

"You have?"

"Yea," he continued as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I wasn't sure how you felt, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

His dropped his hand from her face and he reached for hers that was laying in her lap before continuing.

"We need to talk."

"Yea, I guess we do."

"Em, I'd like to try and figure out what this is between us, and what it could be. Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Good. We're on the same page then. You know we'll have to talk to Jason too, right? This whole thing is gonna get complicated. Are you sure you're up for that?"

"I am Clay. I want this."

He smiled and hugged her close again.

"Ok. I'll talk to your dad when I drop you off tonight."

She put her hand on his chest and responded.

"Let me talk to him first."

"But…"

She interrupted him to continue.

"Please. It will work out better this way. Trust me?"

"Yea, yea, I do."

Her curfew wasn't until midnight since it was a weekend. They settled back in on the couch, talking for hours. Learning more about each other and growing closer with each confidence exchanged. By the time they left for Clay to drop her off, they were both 100% confident that whatever, or whoever, they had to deal with to make this work, it would be worth it.


	7. The Talk pt.1

CH 7-The Talk pt.1

Emma and Clay were in his truck on the way back to her house. It was a full hour before her curfew, but neither one of them wanted to annoy Jason by being even one second late. They needed to be in his good graces if they had a prayer of him reacting well to their recent decision to explore a relationship. They were stopped at a red light when Clay looked over at Emma and smiled. She had turned on the radio and flipped around until she found a channel she liked. Apparently, the current tune was one of her favorites, because she turned up the volume and threw her head back, singing along. Clay remembered Jason saying that Emma like to sing, but he was blown away. Her voice was sensational. He could have sat all night and just listened to her. The driver behind them cut into his musings by blaring their horn. The light had turned green and he hadn't even noticed. He blushed when Emma turned to him and caught him staring.

"Wow, Em! You have a beautiful voice honey."

Emma dimpled at both his praise and hearing him use that endearment for her. She could definitely get used to hearing him call her that.

"Thank you. I've always loved to sing, ever since I was a kid. I was always singing and acting. I would dress up and put on skits," she laughed as a memory struck her.

"What? What's so funny," Clay asked.

"Oh, I was just remembering once when I got Sonny to act one out with me. I think I made him wear some sort of wig or something,"

Clay burst out laughing at the mental picture she was creating.

"Please tell me there are photos of this somewhere."

"Not that I've ever seen."

"Damn! I could sure use that."

Emma was laughing now too.

"Use it, for what?"

"Nothing yet. But it would be great for blackmail in the future."

"Sorry. You'll have to handle your business with Sonny on your own."

"Spoilsport."

They settled down and Clay made the turn into her neighborhood. About a block before her house he slowed the truck and pulled over, putting it into park. He could see the confusion in her face and reached for her hand.

"If it's okay, I'd like to kiss you goodnight. And I don't want to have to worry about Jason seeing before we have a chance to talk to him."

When she didn't respond Clay reached up and cupped her cheek as he spoke.

"Can I kiss you, Em?"

Her heart was beating so hard she thought that Clay could probably hear it from where he sat. There was no way she could force any words out, so she simply nodded her head in the affirmative.

Clay smiled and slid his hand around to her neck, beneath her hair. As he leaned in, Emma's eyes fluttered closed. The first press of his lips to hers was soft and sweet. He stopped for just an instant before slanting his mouth over hers again, with a little more pressure. Emma already felt like she was drowning in the sensations when she felt the light touch of the tip of his tongue against her upper lip. She opened to him and felt his tongue gently begin to stroke into her mouth and caress hers. Emma moaned softly at the first contact. She felt like an electric current was coursing through her, causing every nerve ending in her body to vibrate. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck even as Clay's tongue retreated. She tentatively licked into his mouth, exploring the taste of him. She could feel his fingers flex and his grip tighten on her neck as she toyed with his tongue. All too soon the need for air slowed them and with a few small, grasping nips, Clay pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Em…that was, just… wow," he panted.

"Yea, yea it was," she responded breathlessly.

Clay slid back behind the wheel, but before pulling back onto the street to proceed to her house, he reached for her hand that was laying on the seat, brought it to his lips, and then kept it clasped in his all the way to her driveway.

Still flushed, Emma turned to him to tell him goodnight when he turned off the ignition and opened his door. Intrigued, Emma followed his progress as he walked around the truck, opened her door, and then reached for her hand to help her down. She wasn't used to this type of behavior and told him as much.

"Well, my Grandmother would be happy that you noticed my manners."

She smiled at his comment and started toward the door. They could both see the light on inside, and Jason on the couch in front of the TV. Emma reached for the doorknob, but Clay's words stopped her.

"Thanks for coming out today, Em. I really enjoyed it."

"So, did I," she said dipping her head as she finished, feeling suddenly shy.

Clay noticed and was concerned.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"You sure?"

She flashed him a smile and responded.

"Yes. I'm good."

"Okay, I'll let you get inside then. I'll call you tomorrow?"

"That would be great. Good night Clay."

"Night Em."

He winked at her slyly as she opened the door and went inside.

Jason muted the TV and turned to address her as she came inside. She was honestly hoping to just slip in with a quick good night and head to her room. So much happened today that she wanted to be alone and think it through. She also wanted to sort through her strategy on how to approach him about her and Clay. But that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"How were the movies?"

"Great. I really enjoyed them."

"Good to hear. Made for a long day though."

"Yea, a little. It was a little after 6:00 by the time they were done."

She saw Jason glance at the clock and note the time of 11:08.

"Clay and I grabbed dinner and hung out after," she said in answer to his obvious question.

He stood up and stretched.

"You know, back in my day, when two people went out to the movies and dinner together, it was called a date."

Jason threw out his comment and then watched her closely for her reaction, wondering if she would confirm his suspicions. Emma was taken aback at his statement. She really didn't want to do this right now, but it appeared she didn't have much of a choice. She took a deep breath and gave him an answer that he wasn't ready for.

"Well, would it be so bad if it was?"

Jason turned off the TV and sat back down, loudly exhaling.

"What exactly are you saying, Em?"

She sat down in the chair across from him and answered.

"I'm saying that…that I like Clay and that, well, he likes me too."

Ugh! Jason raked his fingers through his hair. This was never his strong suit. Feelings, crushes, and boys, that was always Alana's department. He didn't want to be having this conversation with her at all, let alone about one of his men. It was true that she was 18 now and that Clay was closer in age to her than any of team had ever been. In any case, he wanted to tell her no. This had disaster written all over it, not only for her, but for Bravo as well.

He got back up and started to pace. It was on the tip of his tongue to forbid her from seeing Clay again, when he turned and saw her. She sat, literally on the edge of her seat, her eyes full of hope. He couldn't just crush her like that. She had known so much hurt in her young life already, too much. He wasn't ready to agree, but if Spenser made her happy…he would have to at least consider the possibility of them being together.

"Listen, I…I need to think about this. And I want to talk to Clay too."

Emma decided not to push her luck but stood and gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek before going up to her room.

"Thanks, Daddy."

After she went upstairs, Jason sat his unfinished bottle of beer on the counter. He knew he was going to need something stronger. He poured himself some scotch and headed to bed. Once in his room, he sat his glass down on the nightstand and lowered himself to the mattress. He closed his eyes and let his head thud back against the headboard. He reached for his drink, but his hand encountered a picture frame instead. He lifted his head and looked at the photo in his hands. It was a picture of him and Alana from when they were dating.

"'Lana, I need you. I don't know what to do here."

His finger traced the outline of her smiling face. They had been so happy. Sure, their situation was different, but did he want to possibly deny Emma the same happiness he and Alana had all those years? He felt like this was truly a no-win situation. He gulped down his drink and welcomed the burning sensation as it hit his throat.

Up in her room, Emma was trying to come to terms with all that happened today. After getting ready for bed, she lay in the dark remembering how she and Clay confessed that they had feelings for each other. She couldn't help her smile when thought back to how he had said that he wanted to figure out what the two of them could be together. Then, that kiss. Sure, she had kissed him first. But that was only a quick, impulse action. Nothing like the kiss he gave her in his truck. She felt the butterflies in her stomach all over again as she relived the feel of his lips and tongue melding with hers. Then, she recalled her Dad's face when she told him that she wanted to date Clay, and her smile disappeared. She hoped he would be reasonable and talk it through with her. She was sure that if he could see how happy she was, he would let her continue to see Clay.

After a restless night for both, Jason, and Emma found their way down to the kitchen in search of caffeine. Neither said anything as they fixed their mugs of coffee and then Jason pulled out a bowl and started making pancakes. He was still facing the counter when he addressed the elephant in the room.

"So…about this thing with Clay. Em…I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Before she could say anything, he started listing all the reasons that it wouldn't work. They seemed so different. Sure, Spenser was loyal and a great Operator. But he was also an egotistical little shit, always, bucking authority and going against the grain. He was a bit of a loner, and sometimes came off as selfish. Then there was the age difference. To him they appeared to be nothing alike. When she mentioned these things to Emma, surprisingly she laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I wonder if you really know Clay at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Was it selfish when he volunteered his time to help me with my classes? How about when he helps out the little old lady in his building that can't afford to hire anyone?"

He had no answer for her.

"Did you ever think that his cockiness is a way to overcompensate?" She continued, hoping that she wasn't breaking Clay's trust in her. "He feels like he's always had to be better, to prove himself, just so that people would realize he's not like his dad."

"All of that may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that he's much older than you, and a Tier One Operator."

"Dad, I have nothing in common with guys my age. They're all either playing 'Call of Duty' or trying to get in some girls' pants."

He had to give her that. She was so much more mature than the average 18-year-old. It may not have all been by her own choice, but it was true, nonetheless. She spent her time running the house and being a part-time parent for Mikey.

"But he's on the Teams, Em. Not just any team, but Bravo."

"I know that. I already know what it's like to deal with that. I've been living it my whole life."

"I need you to explain it to me. Why? Why Spenser?""

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him as she answered.

"I, it's hard to describe…"

Jason nodded for her to continue.

"When I'm with Clay, I'm not Emma the Straight 'A' student, or Emma the responsible daughter, or Emma the Big sister, or…Emma, the girl whose Mom died. I'm just …Emma. I can be me." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Being with Clay, it's the first time I've felt like myself since Mom was killed, the first time I've felt like I'm really living and not just going through the motions."

Jason heard the raw emotion in her voice and could see her earnest expression.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Em."

He didn't even mention what it could do to the team if things went South between them. He couldn't put that on her as well.

"I know that. I know that you're trying to protect me. And I love you for it. But…you're going to have to let me make my own choices. Isn't that what you and Mom raised me to do?"

Damn it! Why did she have to bring that up to him?

She was baring her heart to him. They'd all been hurt so badly, who was he to deny her a chance at happiness?

He hugged her and kissed her head.

"Emma…I…"

She was holding her breath.

"Okay."

"Are you saying, 'Yes'?"

"I'm not saying no. But I still want to talk with Clay."

Her tears spilled over and she hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He returned her embrace and hoped that he had made the right decision.


	8. The Talk pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agonized over this, wanting to capture just the right tone. I hope I accomplished that and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review letting me know your favorite part.

CH 8-The Talk pt. 2

Emma was in her room folding her laundry and putting it away when she heard her phone ping with an incoming text. After she finished putting her clothes in the drawer, she picked it up off her desk to take a look.

-Hey Em! Can you talk? -

She saw Clay's message and responded right away.

-Sure! –

Her phone soon rang, and she answered.

"Hi Clay. What's up?"

Emma was happy that he couldn't see her face as she started blushing the minute she heard his voice. Sitting down on her bed, she settled in, leaning against her pillows.

"Not much. I wanted to call and see how you are. What are you doing today?"

"Just some laundry."

Clay laughed softly as he responded.

"I'm doing my washing today too. In fact, I was looking for my favorite Navy sweatshirt. You wouldn't know where it is would you? I can't seem to find it."

She reached under her pillow and fingered the sleeve of the garment in question. After her impromptu night at his apartment she had kept it. In fact, she hadn't even washed it. It still smelled just a little like him after she spent that night curled up against his chest. She remembered promising to launder it and have her dad return it to him. Now that he brought it up, she felt silly.

"I'm sorry. I'll have Dad bring it to you tomorrow."

He could tell by her tone that she was a little upset. He was just joking with her and hadn't meant to cause her any distress.

"Em, I'm just teasing you. You can hang on to it as long as you want to. It looks way better on you anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't even worry about it."

He liked the thought of her wearing his clothes, but he knew they weren't at the place quite yet for him to admit that to her.

"Listen, have you thought anymore about our conversation from last night?"

Emma bit her lip and smiled to herself. As if she had been able to think of anything else. Instead she tried to respond calmly.

"Uh, yea. I have."

"Do you, do you still want to give this a try, give us a try?"

"Yea, I do," she responded eagerly.

He smiled as he heard the enthusiasm in her tone.

"Okay. Then have you decided how you're going to approach your dad, yet?"

"Well…I kind of already did."

"Really? Already?"

He honestly wasn't expecting that.

"He said something when I came home last night and I…well, I just put it out there."

She told Clay about Jason's date comment and then her response. He was almost holding his breath as he asked her about the rest of their conversation.

"We talked some more this morning. And he didn't forbid it. He did say he wants to talk to you. Sorry."

"That's fine. I expected that. I figured he would have questions."

"Yea, he did."

There was a small silence before Clay continued.

"I'd really like to see you again soon. But I feel like we should wait until I get a chance to talk to your dad."

She agreed with him even though she desperately wanted to spend some more time with him.

"You're probably right," she answered dejectedly.

"Hey, I'll call you tomorrow once I'm home from base, okay?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay. I'll talk to you then, I guess. Bye, Em."

"Bye."

Their plans didn't materialize in quite that way. Bravo ended up getting spun up and was off grid for a couple days. Emma understood, of course, but she was getting anxious that now her dad and Clay's conversation would be delayed.

Like on every Op, Jason and Clay focused completely on the mission objectives. They couldn't afford to be distracted. Both put the recent revelations about any future relationship between Clay and Emma on hold. The mission was a success and after a couple days, they were back on the plane, headed home to Virginia Beach. Jason found himself thinking back to his conversation with Emma and knew he would need to speak with the Kid soon too. He didn't realize that he had been looking in the direction of Clay's hammock until Ray approached him.

"What's up, Brother? Something wrong with Spenser?"

"No. No. Everything's fine."

"You sure? 'Cause you've been staring at Clay for a while now."

"Yea, just thinking."

"Wanna share?"

"Just thinking about the Kid and what kind of man he is."

"Whoa, now. Don't tell me you're regretting him being on the team? I thought we were long past that…"

"No. I'm just thinking that maybe there's more there, ya know? Like he's more than just a great Operator and a cocky 'lil shit."

"You're just now seeing this?"

"What do you mean," Jason questioned him.

"Man, what other pipe-hitter do you know that speaks six languages and enjoys reading Greek classics?"

Jason had to concede Ray's point. Clay was obviously off-the-charts intelligent. He had worked through Emma's Pre-calculus with her like it was child's play.

"Yea, you're right there. And I was really impressed with how he handled all the kids in the compound we raided last night. How he made sure that each one understood what was going on and helped them not to be too scared. Really showed some compassion."

"You gonna tell me what brought all this on?"

Jason shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. I need…I need more time to think."

"Alright, man. But you know I'm here when you're ready."

The team got back, completed their AARs, and headed to the bar for drinks. As soon as they landed and were clear, he saw Clay texting someone. He would bet any money what he was letting Emma know that they were back home and safe. It actually made him feel good that some of Clay's first thoughts after completing this Op were of Emma.

They had been at The Bulkhead for a while and had downed a few rounds. Sonny was eyeing tonight's clientele. Clearly not feeling like heading home alone tonight. He had picked out a couple blondes at the bar and was trying to talk Clay into jumping in with him to make it a package deal. Jason looked on with more than the usual passing interest. He wondered how Clay was going to handle this without saying anything about his interest in Emma.

"C'mon Wonder Boy," Sonny was cajoling. "Those two fine lookin' ladies are just waitin' for two superior specimens like you and me to show them a good time."

Clay begged off, saying that he was tired and was probably just going to head home soon and hit the sack.

"Are you mental Blondie? Why would you want to head home alone when you could be hittin' the sack with that pretty little thing over there?"

"I'm just not looking for company tonight, okay?"

"You're not lookin' for company, huh? It's been a while since you had some female companionship. You gone and found yourself a girl that you're keepin' secret?"

Clay looked a little like a deer caught in headlights as Sonny's words hit closer to home than he realized. When Sonny saw that nothing he said was going to sway the younger man, he gave up and decided to shoot his shot solo.

After finishing his beer, Clay did announce that he was going to head out. He really wanted to go home and talk to Emma. It wasn't too late, and he hoped that she would still be up. As soon as he settled his tab, Jason paid for his drinks too and was right on his heels and followed him out to the parking lot. Clay was just getting into his truck when he heard Jason's voice behind him.

"So, you decided not to join Sonny in taking advantage of a 'sure thing' tonight, huh?"

His answer was hesitant. He wasn't quite sure where Jason was going with this. He had to know that Emma let him know about their conversation. Was Jason just testing him somehow?

"No. I uh, I'm not interested."

"That's good."

There was a long pause while the two men sized each other up. Finally, Jason spoke again.

"Listen, I think we need to talk."

"Yea, we do."

"Not here though. You know the 24hr Diner a couple blocks away?"

"Yea."

"Meet me there."

Clay nodded and climbed into his truck. He started the ignition and headed for the restaurant. As he pulled into the parking lot to wait for Jason, he took a few deep breaths to clear his head. He'd never felt a connection to someone the way he did with Emma. He wanted them to have a chance together. This conversation was crucial. It would help decide his future as much as his selection to Bravo. He didn't want to screw it up.

Jason arrived and the two walked into the building together and found a booth in the corner where they could talk. Jason ordered a burger and a beer while Clay stuck with just black coffee. He was too nervous to eat. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

Bravo 1 didn't beat around the bush, but dove right in.

"You wanna tell me you're doing with my daughter?"

"I'm not doing anything with Emma."

"That's not what it looks like from where I sit. The other night she comes home all 'starry-eyed' after spending the day with you and announces that the two of you wanna…wanna start dating. That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

Clay tried and failed to hide a small smile when he heard Jason's description of Emma's expression after he had kissed her goodnight. Jason was sitting there, still waiting on a response from him.

"That's true. What Em said is true. We do want to explore a relationship between us."

"Uh huh. You wanna expand on that?"

"Listen, Jace…I didn't plan this. When I found Emma crying in Ray's backyard that night…all I was thinking about was helping someone that needed it. Helping your daughter, helping part of Bravo's family. But as we talked and got to know each other, I…I realized that I've never felt as comfortable with anyone as I am with her. I can really be myself."

Jason felt a little déjà vu as this conversation was sounding much like the one he'd had with Emma a couple days prior. Clay wasn't done yet though.

"And the really crazy part is…that me being myself doesn't scare her off. She knows what I do and why I do it. She really knows. And she can deal with it. She doesn't expect me to change."

"Okay, I can see all that. But Emma's only 18. There's quite an age difference here. Why shouldn't that worry me?"

Surely Jason knew that Emma wasn't just any typical 18-year-old. He was her father, after all, he had to know what kind of person she was. He tried to answer anyway.

"The more we got to know each other, the less the age difference mattered. We're on the same page with so many things. Em's more mature and level-headed than women I've met that are twice her age."

"That may all be true. But the fact is that you have a lot of life experience on her."

Jason's eyes narrowed and Clay understood what the older man was inferring. And Clay couldn't fault him for worrying. He swallowed hard and looked Jason in the eye as he answered.

"That's true. I care about Emma and I respect her. I would never push her to do something she didn't want to do."

Even if that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, Jason knew it was at least realistic. He also knew that Clay had never been a womanizer and didn't seek out 'company' the way Sonny did.

He still wasn't sure that any of this was a good idea. Damn it! He raked his hands through his hair and took a long swig of beer. Clay recognized Jason's actions as ones of exasperation. He wasn't quite sure if he should say anything else or not, so he remained silent and took a sip of his now cold coffee.

When the silence dragged on, Clay decided to speak up.

"Jace, I don't know where this is going to go. And I can't promise that everything will be smooth sailing. But I will never knowingly hurt her."

"You know it's not just about me, the rest of the guys are protective of her too."

"I know. But Emma is worth anything that you or the team could put me through."

Jason looked at Clay sitting across from him. The younger man was wearing his heart on his sleeve. From what he could tell, Clay did care for his daughter. And his conversation with Emma had made him look at Spenser in a different way and see that under the façade he portrayed, there was a good man. Even as he wanted to tell Clay to forget the whole idea, that there were too many potential repercussions, he knew saying no would have consequences too. Not the least of which was causing Emma more hurt and unhappiness.

After downing the last of his beer, Jason finally answered.

"Fine."

"Fine? You mean…" Clay started hopefully.

"Yes. I mean it's okay."

Clay wanted to laugh out loud for joy, but he pulled down his mask and answered calmly.

"Okay, good, thanks."

Jason got up and paid the bill, covering Clay's cup of coffee too. They walked out to their cars and parted ways.

As soon as Clay got in his truck, he pulled out his phone and called Emma. Giving no thought to the time. It didn't take long for her to answer. It didn't sound as though she was sleeping.

"Hi Clay. Is everything alright?"

She did wonder why he was calling so late.

"Yea, Em. Everything's good. I uh, I talked with your dad."

Emma's heart almost stopped in her chest. She had a hard time forming her question.

"Okay. Wha…what did he say?"

The next seconds were some of the longest of her life. But instead of giving her an answer he asked her a question in return.

"Emma, would you go out with me on Friday night?"

Tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to keep from crying. If Clay was asking her out, that must mean that her Dad had decided not to stand in their way.

"Yes. I absolutely will."

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans, okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect."

Clay could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay then. Good night, sweet dreams, Em."

"Good night."

They hung up and Clay couldn't contain his smile. All the way home he thought about where he could take her on their first official date. He wanted it to be special.

Emma was too wound up to sleep. So, when Jason got home, she meet him downstairs in the living room.

"Hi Dad, I'm glad you're home safe. That everyone's home."

"Thanks honey."

He looked at her in the dim light and couldn't believe how much she resembled Alana at that age.

"Daddy," she almost whispered.

"Yea?"

"Thank you!"

She threw her arms around him and held on tight. He realized that she must have already talked to Clay. He kissed her head and returned her embrace.

"I love you Daddy."

When she stepped back, he could see tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I love you too, Em."


	9. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for their first date. Please drop a review of your favorite part. I hope you all enjoy! (see note at end)

CH 9-Picnic

Clay and Emma stayed in contact throughout the week. It was finally decided that he would pick her up on Friday at 5:00. He wouldn't tell her exactly what he had planned, only that they would be outside and to dress comfortably. She fished for details, but he wasn't giving anything up.

Emma sorted through her closet and tried to come up with the perfect outfit. In the end she contacted Hannah for some advice. She came over and they went through Emma's closet. Once her friend stopped saying, "I told you so," when Emma told her that she and Clay were going on an official date, she gave her opinion on Emma's clothing choice.

"I'm thinking my lace trimmed shorts with my wedges. But I'm not sure on the top. Help me out Han."

"Well…if I had assets like yours…I'd wear this halter."

She held up a blue halter that tied behind the neck and had a sweetheart neckline.

"Hannah!"

"What? Don't try to tell me that you don't want to look hot."

Emma blushed furiously.

"I do want to look…attractive," Hannah raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. "But I don't want to look desperate. He said, causal."

"You will be casual. Your denim shorts and this top will be perfect."

Emma took the hanger from Hannah's grasp and tilted her head as she thought.

"I guess I can bring a sweater, for when it gets cool later. And…Clay did say that he likes me in blue."

"There you go then."

"Okay, that's settled. Now, hair up, or down?"

"Oh, with this top, definitely up. You want him to get the full effect."

Both girls laughed and fell onto the bed.

As Friday rolled around, both Emma and Clay breathed a sigh of relief. There was always the chance that the team could get spun up, postponing their date. Emma was ready in plenty of time for Clay's arrival. She didn't want him to have to stand around waiting on her. It was going to be awkward enough with her dad already.

Promptly at 5:00, there was a knock on the front door. Emma smiled; SEALS were always on time. She opened the door and said good night to her dad. Just as she was about to shut the door behind her, Jason stood up and spoke.

"Hey, curfew at 12:00 tonight, don't forget."

"I know, Dad."

"Hey, you wanted me to treat this," he gestured between Clay and Emma, "just like any other date. That's what I'm doing."

Emma was about to respond when Clay laid a hand on her arm and spoke up.

"That's fine, Jason. 12:00 is no problem. C'mon Em, let's get going."

Jason nodded at the two of them and closed the door.

Clay opened the door for Emma and helped her up into the truck cab. He walked around to his side and slid behind the wheel.

"Sorry about that."

He turned to her before backing out onto the street.

"It's not a problem, really. There is one thing though…"

"What?"

"It did make me forget to tell you how great you look."

She thanked him and fought to not blush. Then, she realized she hadn't taken a good look at him either. Now, as he was concentrating on driving, she let her eyes sweep over him. He was in cargo shorts, flip flops and a light blue, collared shirt that was just fitted enough for her to make out the muscle definition of his chest, shoulders, and arms. Emma was thinking back to the glimpse she had gotten of him without his shirt on. She unconsciously licked her lips as she stared. Clay spoke up about their destination, breaking her out of her daze.

"I thought we could have a picnic. I hope that's ok?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Out to Cape Henry. We can have our picnic and then walk around if you want. The old lighthouse is cool and there's great views from the point."

"I haven't been there since I was a kid. It sounds great!"

"Good!"

He reached over and grabbed her hand and flashed her a smile. She could see his eyes twinkling and thought her heart might skip a beat. It didn't take long to get to the historic park surrounding the lighthouse. Clay turned into the parking lot and found a spot. As soon as he turned off the ignition, he was out of the cab and walking around to help Emma down. Then he reached in the back and got their picnic basket, a small cooler, and a blanket. They walked over the rocks and grass to a place overlooking the beach. Emma declared it, perfect, so Clay sat down their things. Before reaching to help him spread out their blanket, Emma slipped off her sweater and laid it over the cooler. She wore it at home to cover up, no reason to send her dad into fits. But she wore this outfit for a reason. Besides, it was still nice and warm outside.

When she stood up to grab the corner of the blanket Clay was offering to her, she could see his reaction. He said nothing but swallowed a couple times and tried to keep from staring. Telling her she looked great had been an understatement. He was definitely going to have a hard time not touching all that smooth skin tonight. When his gaze finally met hers, he could see a twinkle in her eye.

"Wow, Em! I was wrong earlier…"

Her face fell, maybe it was too much.

"You don't just look great. You're absolutely gorgeous, honey."

Her smile returned and reached all the way to her soul. They finished setting up their picnic spot and sat down to dig into the contents of the basket. There were sandwiches and fruit, veggies, and some chips. Clay opened the cooler and pulled out a can of seltzer for her and a bottle of water for himself. They chatted as they ate.

"I'm so happy we could do this."

"Me too, Em. I've really been looking forward to some time alone with you."

She laughed a little.

"Is that funny?"

"No, no. It's just I was half afraid that Dad would find some way to mess it up."

"Like…"

"I don't know, some random training drill or something."

"Yea. That thought crossed my mind too. Did he say anything more to you?"

"No, nothing. You?"

Clay shook his head.

"Nope."

She looked thoughtful as she spoke.

"Maybe he really is going to let us give this a chance."

He reached over and brushed at a few strands of hair that had come lose and were blowing in her face and then looked directly in her eyes.

"I sure hope so."

They went back to their meal and conversation.

"So, what did you do this week," she asked around a bite of apple.

"We actually did run drills. Over and over and over. Jace is always all about 'Bravo keeping their edge', even when we're not on an Op."

"What type of drills, if you can tell me."

"Mostly breaching doors, different types of scenarios. He wants to cut 10 seconds off our average time."

"And did you?"

"We're almost there."

"Ten seconds doesn't seem like much. But I guess it makes a difference when the people on the other side want to…kill you," she finished in a whisper.

He could see the worry start to creep into her thoughts. He wanted to keep the tone light and happy, so he switched up topics.

"What were you up to this week?"

"Not much really. I hung out with Hannah, did stuff around the house. Oh! I got my final grades."

"And…"

"With your help I managed to keep my honors status. A's in Spanish and Literature, and an A- in Pre-calc."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"That's great, Em! But you're the one who put in all the work. Congrats!"

"Well…I know that I wouldn't have been able to turn things around without you. Thanks, Clay."

"Anytime. So, what's next?"

"I don't have much of a break. School starts again in just a couple weeks. I need to get moving on my college applications. I'm a little behind. I was waiting to see if I could keep my GPA up."

He wanted to ask her where she would be applying. Wondering if a long-distance relationship was in their future. But he didn't want to influence her in any way. He wanted her to be close, but he would support whatever decision she made.

They were both finished with their meals. He packed away the remains. Setting the cooler and basket strategically on the blanket so it wouldn't blow away, he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Wanna walk around?"

She grasped his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Absolutely."

Clay kept her hand clasped in his and wove their fingers together as they walked. They strolled at an easy pace enjoying the scenery and just being together. They stopped to read an historical marker, and Clay took the opportunity to let loose of Emma's hand and wrap his arm around her. She leaned into his chest as they read. When Emma was finished reading the plaque, she looked up to see if Clay was done. Only, he wasn't looking at the inscription at all, but at her. Her breath hitched as he turned toward her, wrapping her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers. Emma's hands stole up his back and rested on his neck. Being in public, the kiss was tender, but laced with an underlying heat. When he raised his head, Emma lowered her arms to encircle his waist and leaned into him. Clay rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I've been waiting all week to do that," he admitted to her.

"Me too."

He kissed her head and stepped back reaching for her hand once more.

"C'mon, let's go check out the beach."

As they walked through the sand, it became clear that Emma's choice of footwear wasn't ideal for the terrain. She slipped off her sandals and Clay took them, hooking the straps over his finger with his flip flops. She was fine until they got to a stretch of shore that was kind of rocky. It didn't bother Clay at all, but the stones bit into her feet and she flinched with each step. Clay noticed and stopped their progress.

"If the rocks are bothering you, we can turn back."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to get used to it, that's all."

"I'm not going to let you keep hurting, Here, hop on."

"Are you sure I won't be too heavy?"

"Please, Em. You're light as a feather. Nothing compared to the packs I have to carry sometimes."

He bent slightly and motioned for her to jump on his back. Emma clasped his shoulder and jumped up, gripping onto his waist with her thighs. Clay moved his hands to grasp her legs and settled her on his back. He then started back down the beach. As they progressed Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressed against his back and the warmth of her breath tickling the back of his neck. Almost of their own accord, his thumbs began to stroke back and forth over the smooth skin of her thighs. Emma sighed next to his ear and laid her head against him. They were enjoying the intimacy of the moment when Clay heard some excited yips and then felt a warm tongue swipe at his hand.

"Whaaa…Cerb! What are you doing here?"

The dog barked happily at his teammate and started to sniff at Emma's bare feet. Upon recognizing her, he licked at her toes, tickling them, and causing her to giggle and squirm on Clay's back.

Brock had brought Cerberus out for a run. The dog had been idle too much this week and needed some exercise. Only certain beaches allowed dogs free reign, so he headed out to Cape Henry. It was wide open, and he enjoyed the views. He didn't bother with a leash. Cerb was so well trained that he didn't leave his handler's side without permission. They were at the tail end of their run when Cerb barked and took off out in front of him. Confused at his behavior, Brock wondered what caused his dog to get so excited. Looking up, he saw Cerb getting pet by someone that looked a lot like Clay from behind. But, Clay, or this guy, was carrying a woman on his back. As he jogged closer, he was sure it was Clay, but who was this girl? Clay spun around and Brock found himself looking into the face of Emma Hayes. Brock approached them and greeted his brother.

"Hey man! What's up?"

Emma could see his eyes on them and tapped Clay's shoulder to be let down. Clay released his grip and she slid to the ground.

"Good to see you. And you too Cerb. Out for a run?"

"Yeah. This guy was getting squirrely and needed some exercise"

Emma remained quiet throughout their exchange. Not sure what Brock would think, or what he would say. Clay could feel her tensing up and reached for her hand. Not bothered at all by Brock's presence.

"So…you guys are here…hanging out, huh?"

"Yea."

"You two are ahh…together?"

Brock gestured to the two of them. Emma shifted in place and Clay squeezed her hand.

"Yes. We, we just started dating. This is our first date, actually."

That explained it. Brock was pretty certain that if Spenser had been dating the boss's daughter it wouldn't have remained a secret for long. The Operator noticed that Emma was quiet during this entire exchange.

"How's it going Emma?"

"Good, thanks. Things are good right now."

"That's good to hear."

He hadn't known Emma as long as some of the other guys, but that fact that she was Jason's daughter automatically made her family. So, Clay dating her was, to say the least, weird.

An awkward silence fell over the trio. Only Cerberus seemed unphased by the turn of events. He was happy to be getting ear scratches from a couple of his favorite people. Finally, Clay broke the stalemate.

"Listen, we're…this is pretty new. We're figuring things out and well…it's not a secret or anything. But if you could just keep it on the down low for now. That would be great, man."

Emma held her breath waiting for Brocks response.

"Sure…sure, of course. As long as you guys are good, and Jason's good…"

"Jace knows all about it."

The older man nodded.

"Hey, who am I to judge?"

Emma looked visibly relieved and even managed a smile.

"Listen, I better get going. Got a long run back to the truck. See you guys later."

Clay stuck out his hand and Brock shook it.

"Thanks man."

He whistled for Cerb and the two ran off back down the beach. Thoughts were whizzing through Brock's mind. Emma and Clay? They seemed an odd pairing, but obviously something clicked for the two of them. If he thought about it, Clay has seemed happier lately, more relaxed, less confrontational. His brother deserved that. He had a right to be happy. He hoped Emma was finding happiness as well. God knows that after the year she'd had, losing her Mom, she needed it. He'd meant what he said. Who was he to judge? He thought back to his most recent failed relationship and shook his head. No, he had no right to judge at all.

Clay and Emma decided to head back up to their picnic spot. He picked her back up and instead of putting her down once they reached the soft sand, he carried her all the way back up the hill, depositing her on their blanket. He could sense her mood had changed. She was quiet and had retreated insider herself.

"Em…Em…everything okay?"

She was gnawing on her lip, a sure sign of her nerves.

"I…I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone tonight. At least not anyone from the Team."

"Does is bother you that Brock knows about us? Did you want our relationship to be a secret?"

"No," she answered shaking her head. "I'm afraid of what he might think, or what he might say to everyone else."

"First, if Brock says that he won't share our news, he won't. He keeps his word. Second, this isn't about any of the guys, it's about you and me. They don't have to like it, but they will have to accept it. As long as we want this, that's all that matters."

"But, what if they don't?"

"Don't what?"

"What if they don't accept it, accept us."

Clay pulled her close and held her.

"They don't really have a say in the matter. I've made my choice, and it's you."

He hesitated a moment, almost afraid to go on. He felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Unless you…you are changing your mind. Are you, Em?"

"No, I'm not changing my mind," she said firmly as she looked up at him. "I choose you Clay. I choose us."

Dusk was falling and the stars were just starting to peak out from under the blanket of the night sky. Clay slid one hand up to cradle the back of her head and the other came to rest on her lower back, fingers just brushing the curve of her behind. Emma tightened her hold on him and pressed up onto her tip toes as he slanted his mouth over hers. Clay's lips pressed against hers making her dizzy. Then, she could feel his tongue brush against the seam of her mouth. She opened to him and moaned softly the moment his tongue found hers. Moving her hands up his back into his hair, she wove her fingers through the thick waves. She'd never been kissed like this before, never felt like this before. She felt as if she was drowning, but she didn't want to be saved.

Clay fought to keep himself under control. This was only their first date. There was no need to press, no matter how much he wanted to. However, her responsiveness to him and the feeling the soft skin of her back and shoulders under his hands, didn't make it easy. Finally, he slowed their kiss and loosened his hold on her, even as she whimpered at the loss of his lips on hers. Both of them were breathing heavy as he sat down and helped her to sit down as well.

He situated himself so that she could sit between his outstretched legs and lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers drawing patterns on her arms. As he looked down at her, his eyes were drawn to the neckline of her shirt where it gave way to the soft roundness of her breasts. If it were any of his previous relationships, he would be taking her back to his place to continue their activities. But this wasn't just any girl. It was Emma. Based on her comments about not dating much, he knew that she had little experience with the physical part of a relationship. He was really coming to care for her and didn't want to scare her or rush her into anything. He felt, very strongly, the obligation to follow her lead regarding that. He would respect her wishes and let her tell him when she was ready for more. With these thoughts, Clay moved his gaze up the graceful line of her neck to the shell of her perfect ear. He couldn't resist nuzzling behind it and kissing the tender skin just where her jawline and lobe met.

"Mmmm," she groaned quietly and bit her lip.

He stopped then, before he couldn't anymore.

"Are you warm enough, babe?"

"Yes, you're keeping me warm."

He saw her raise her fingers to her lips and cheeks.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, it's just, I've never kissed anyone with a beard before. It tingles a little."

"I'm sorry."

She turned to face him and reached to gently touch his cheek.

"No, don't be sorry. I…I like it."

She was thankful that the darkness covered most of the flush that crept up her cheeks at that admission. He smiled in return and chanced a quick peck on her lips.

"Good, because I like kissing you."

They stayed for a while longer watching the stars come out and the light from the lighthouse streak across the waves. Then he guided her carefully, back to his truck and helped her in. It was still well before her curfew and neither one wanted their night to come to an end just yet. Clay suggested that they go back to her house and find a movie or show to watch. He didn't want to tempt fate by being alone at his place.

They got back to her house and walked through the door hand in hand. Jason certainly noticed but said nothing.

"You two are back early."

"We thought we'd watch a movie."

Jason nodded and rose to get another beer.

"You want one," he asked Clay as he stood at the refrigerator.

"Uh…sure, thanks."

Both Clay and Emma were hoping that he would get the message that they wanted to be left alone. Thankfully, he assuaged their fears as he handed Clay his beer.

"You know, Mikey was bugging me earlier to come and play that new NHL video game he just got. I think I'll take him up on it."

"Good night Dad."

"Yea, 'night you two."

They got comfortable on the couch. Clay slipped down and propped his feet on the ottoman and let his head rest back against the cushion. Emma snuggled under his arm and leaned into his chest. Neither one of them cared much what they watched and settled on "Friends."

They didn't talk much, but just enjoyed their closeness. Every so often, Emma could feel Clay press a kiss against the top of her head. The sweet gesture flooded her with warm feelings. At about 11:30, Emma was starting to doze, and Clay decided he should get on the road. As much as she wanted every second with him, she did want him to get home safely. She turned off the TV and walked him to the door.

Putting his arms around her, he hugged her close.

"I had a wonderful time Clay."

"So did I Em. Are you busy Wednesday?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Good, I'd like to take you out for dinner."

"That sounds great."

"Hopefully, the week will be quiet, and we can make it happen."

She nodded soundlessly.

Clay pulled her flush to his front and she raised her lips to his. He didn't try to deepen the kiss, knowing that he had to leave.

It was at that moment that Jason walked down the hall from Mikey's room toward his bedroom. He didn't mean to see them, but his eyes were automatically drawn by the movement in the open doorway. When he realized what he was seeing, he looked away quickly and kept on walking, not wanting to be a witness to this private moment, and not wanting the image of Spenser kissing his baby girl to be burned into his brain.

Clay raised his head and released his hold on Emma.

"Good night Em."

"Goodnight."

Just before he stepped away, he leaned in and kissed her forehead. And then walked out into the night. Emma closed and locked the door and then leaned against it, trying to get a handle on her racing emotions. As he drove home, Clay was doing the same. Neither one wanted to rush anything, but everything felt so right between them. And both were counting the hours until they could see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks to everyone that let me bounce my ideas off them! I appreciate it.*


	10. A Tale of Two Dinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We cover a lot of ground in this one. Also, warning for a little racy action.  
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you liked this installment.

CH 10-A Tale of Two Dinners  
Wednesday evening found Clay pulling into the Hayes’ driveway to pick up Emma for their date. Jason was out in the garage working on the hot rod. Clay got out and instead of going to the front door, joined Jason.  
“Hey, Spenser. Where are you and Em going tonight?”  
“We’re having dinner at Surfside grill.”  
“That’s a nice place, they have great steaks.”  
“That’s what I hear. I hope Emma will enjoy it. Hey, what’s going on here?”  
He indicated the parts that were laying all over the ground.  
“Well, I’m not getting the power I want when I first accelerate.”  
Jason continued on about his plans. He could tell the exact moment that he lost Clay’s attention. The younger man’s gaze fixed on something over his shoulder. Emma must have walked through the door. Jason could hear his sharp intake of breath and see his pupils dilate.  
Emma agonized over her outfit for tonight. She knew the restaurant that Clay picked was nice and she needed to be dressed up. She wanted to look elegant, but not too stuffy. She settled on her black, short sleeve, off-the-shoulder sweater and a black mini skirt that was covered in fringe. She chose her black knee-high boots to complete the look. Her make-up was more dramatic than usual, and she had straightened her hair and left it hanging loose. Clay’s reaction was all she needed to let her know she’d made the right choice.  
Clay reached for her hand and spoke, forgetting Jason was right there.  
“Wow babe, you look …amazing.”  
Emma dipped her head and pushed some hair behind her ear.  
“Thank you,” she said looking back up at Clay, admiring his appearance as well.  
He was dressed in black pants and a blue dress shirt that was fitted perfectly and brought out his eyes.  
“You look very handsome.”  
Hearing Jason clear his throat, Clay snapped out of his daze.  
“Uh, we better get going so we can make our reservation.”  
“Okay. Bye Dad,” Emma called without looking back.  
“Bye you two. Don’t forget, home by 10 tonight.”  
Neither one answered. They were walking to the passenger side of the car, hand in hand. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but he saw them both laughing as Clay took Emma’s hand above her head and spun her around so the fringe on her skirt twirled out. Then Clay bent and kissed her on the cheek before opening the door for her to get in. It still wasn’t easy for him to think about the two together, but when he saw these small moments, he could easily see the connection between them.  
It was about a fifteen-minute drive to the restaurant.  
“Have you ever been to this place before, Em?”  
“No, never. I’ve heard good things though. What about you?”  
“Nope. My first time too.”  
Emma smiled, secretly glad that he’d never brought anyone else here before.  
“So, more drills this week?”  
“A few, but actually, more intel briefings.”  
“Really?”  
“Yea, there’s a…well a…”  
Emma reached across and laid her hand on his arm.  
“You don’t have to say anything. I get it.”  
He glanced at her.  
“I know there’s stuff you can’t share with me.”  
He picked up the hand that was on his bicep and brought it to his lips before speaking.  
“Thanks, Em. Thanks for understanding.”  
It was such a relief to not have to try and explain himself.  
They pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant and Clay came around to help her down from the truck. He kept her hand in his as they approached the doors and an employee opened one for them. Clay led them up to the hostess stand.  
“Spenser, reservation for two.”  
The hostess grabbed a couple menus and led them right to their table. Clay held out the chair for Emma to be seated and then took his own. She looked around, taking in the ambiance. The dark wooden paneling and the candles lighting each table made it a very romantic setting.  
They ordered their drinks and then the staff left them to look at the menu. Emma was studying the entrees, but Clay was studying her. The make-up she wore made her eyes appear even bluer and her lips look full and kissable. It took all his effort to not let his eyes settle lower on the roundness of her breasts that were peaking over the neckline of her sweater. Over the top of her menu, she could see him looking at her. A thrill went up her spine.  
“See anything you want,” she asked flirtatiously.  
The double entendre surprised Clay. He looked up and met her gaze.  
“Absolutely.”  
Emma could feel the flush start to creep up her chest to her neck and cheeks. Clay’s mouth drew into a smirk as he threw her a wink. Before either one could say anything more, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number, answering immediately. She could tell by the change in his demeanor, and his clipped, serious tone that the call was from work. When he pressed the button to hang up, she spoke before he could apologize.  
“You’re getting spun up.”  
“Yea…I’m so sorry.”  
Of course, she was disappointed that their night was getting cut short. But she knew he had no control over when he was needed.  
“You don’t have to apologize. I know you didn’t plan this.”  
“No. I definitely didn’t. I…I had other plans for us tonight.”  
Emma licked her lips and swallowed hard.  
“I’ll look forward to finding out all about your plans.”  
Clay waved down their server and explained that they had an emergency and had to leave. The restaurant was more than accommodating, not even charging them for their drinks.  
They drove back to her house quickly and he dropped her off. He still took a minute to walk her to the door.  
“Bye. Be careful.”  
“I will,” he said drawing her to him. “I still have those plans to tell you about.”  
Then he dipped his head and took her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her light-headed. She managed to come to her senses before opening the door.  
“Let me know when you’re home.”  
“I will, honey. I’ll let you know as soon as we land.”  
She opened the door and they both saw Jason on the other side.  
“I…I uh knew you’d have to drop Em off. So, I thought I could bum a ride.”  
“Sure, Jace.”  
Jason turned to address Emma.  
“Your brother is in his room. He hasn’t had dinner yet.”  
He embraced her and let her know that this could take a couple days. He reminded her about the emergency numbers and told her to take care.  
“I will Dad. You be careful.”  
“We will.”  
She turned back to Clay then.  
“Em, can I ask you for a favor?”  
“Of course, anything.”  
“If we’re gone a few days, can you stop by and get my mail? I don’t want it to pile up.”  
He handed her his apartment and mailbox key.  
“I can do that. Just come home safe.”  
Clay wanted to throw caution to the wind and kiss her again before he left. But Jason started moving to the door. Instead he hugged her quickly and followed his boss.  
Emma stood, staring after them. Finally, she shook her head and came back to reality. Mounting the stairs to change her clothes, she called out to Mikey to get his opinion on ordering a pizza for dinner.  
Jason and Clay were quiet on the way to base, each absorbed in their own thoughts. They pulled in, meeting Ray in the parking lot. Bravo 2 took in Jason and Clay’s appearances and the fact that they’d ridden together. Something was up. He remembered Jason’s comments about Clay on their last Op. He started adding two and two together. He approached Jason as they got ready in the cage room, speaking quietly.  
“You wanna tell me what’s going on now, brother?”  
Jason didn’t look up.  
“I don’t know what you mean.”  
“You and Spenser riding together. Clay looking like he was out on the town when he got the call. Then there’s those cryptic questions about him last mission. Is…is it ahhh what I think?”  
Jason did look at Ray then.  
“What do you think?”  
“Spenser and…I mean, is he with, Emma?’  
Ray saw his closest friend draw in a breath.  
“Yea, yea. They’re together.”  
“I take it this is a newer development.”  
“Pretty new.”  
“And you’re okay with it?”  
“Let’s say I’m trying to be. They got close when he was helping her with her schoolwork and…I don’t know…Emma cares about him. And he seems to care for her too.”  
“When were you going to share this with the rest of us?”  
“I told you it’s new. Tonight, was only their second date. And…it’s not my news to tell.”  
Ray started to interject but Jason held up his hand.  
“It’s not team business, this is personal. I’m trying to keep them separate. Besides, it’s up to Spenser to share when he’s ready.”  
“Okay, man. Whatever you say.”  
Ray drifted back over to his cage when they heard Sonny start in on Clay.  
“Hey now, Goldilocks. Lookin’ pretty fancy. You have a hot date tonight?”  
When Clay didn’t respond he continued.  
“I guess I was right about you havin’ a secret girl stashed away. Who is she, Spenser?”  
“It’s none of your business Sonny.”  
Clay knew he’d have to tell the team at some point. Their relationship was more like family than coworkers, and they would have to know about him and Emma eventually. But he hoped that they would be a little more established first.  
“Oh…she must be some little hottie if yer bein’ all secret like. She got a friend, or a sister for yer best buddy?”  
“Son, drop it.”  
“C’mon man. Share the wealth.”  
Clay and Jason looked at each other. Brock and Ray did their best not to let on that they knew anything. Sonny saw the glances between the Boss man and Wonder Boy. Something was up.  
“Let’s settle down boys,” Jason jumped in. “Gotta get our heads on straight before this Op.”  
Clay took a deep breath and jumped in.  
“No, no Jace, I need to tell them.”  
“Tell us what, Poster Boy?”  
“Listen, I’m only going to say this once. You were right Sonny. I am dating someone. We just started seeing each other officially. We wanted to make sure things were solid before making it public, but…”  
“Get on with it, Tinkerbell.”  
“I’m seeing…Emma.”  
“Emma, Emma who?”  
“Emma…Hayes.”  
The room went quiet until Sonny busted out laughing.  
“Oh, you think I’m gonna fall for that? You really went out of yer way this time. The clothes…coming in with J. Good effort, I’ll give you that. Well, yer wastin’ yer time, ‘cause I ain’t buyin’ it.”  
Sonny looked up and saw the serious expressions on both Clay and Jason’s faces. They were really trying to sell this.  
“Son, I’m…it’s not a joke.”  
The Texan looked at Jason and couldn’t even see a twinkle in his eye.  
“Yer…yer serious? You and…and…Sunshine are…”  
“Yes.”  
“Jace, you knew about this? Yer okay with it?”  
“Of course, I know. Emma’s my daughter.”  
Sonny started to sputter out anther question when Blackburn walked in.  
“Listen up fellas. Grab your gear and get on the plane. Wheels up in 15, you’ll be briefed in route.”  
Any further discussion would have to wait. Each man finished getting ready and put his mind to the task ahead.  
Friday morning Emma got ready and went over to Clay’s apartment to get his mail. She found his box in the communal area and retrieved his mail. She went up to his place to drop it on his counter. She only meant to pop in, drop off his mail and leave. But, when she got inside, she took a little look around. There were dishes in his sink and dirty socks on the floor in front of the couch. Emma decided to take a minute to tidy up. She rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and grabbed the socks, intending to place them in his clothes hamper. She headed to the bedroom, assuming she would find his hamper there, or in the closet.  
Once in the bedroom, she saw a pair of pants and a couple shirts thrown on the unmade bed. They were dress-shirts and a nice pair of gray slacks, not what he wore to base, or to run errands. It looked like, just maybe, he had a hard time deciding what to wear. She knew he hadn’t been home since their date. That meant…she smiled to herself. That meant that he had gone through a few outfit choices prior to picking her up. He must have been nervous too. Emma picked up the clothing and went to hang it back up in his closet. While in there, she located his hamper and tossed the socks in it. Next, she made his bed.  
As she left his apartment, and turned to lock up, she sighed, wishing they had a chance to have their date. On the way home, she got an idea. Maybe there was a way they could finish their dinner together after all.  
When she was back in her room, in relative privacy, she called Naima.  
“Hi there Emma. Everything okay?”  
“Yea, everything’s good. Do you have a minute to talk?”  
“Actually, yes. The kids are both down for a nap, believe it or not. What’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you could give me your recipe for au gratin potatoes.”  
“Planning a special meal. What’s the occasion? I thought Jason’s birthday was in the Spring.”  
Emma took a second to respond.  
“It’s not for Dad’s birthday. I want to make dinner for…well, it’s for a date.”  
“A date? I didn’t know you were seeing anybody. Is it anyone I know?”  
“Yea, it is. Clay and I started dating.”  
Naima almost choked on her drink.  
“As in Spenser?”  
“Yes. Clay Spenser.”  
“Is this, uh…does your dad know?”  
“Yes, we talked to him. He’s on board, well, maybe not on board, but he agreed to let us give it a chance between us.”  
“Wow, uh, okay. I wasn’t expecting this.”  
“I wasn’t either…it …it just happened.”  
Emma went on to tell Naima how she and Clay got to know each other and how they both started to have feelings for each other. It felt good to have someone to talk to. An older woman she could confide in, like she would have with her Mom.  
“Honey, I’m glad you’re happy, that you and Clay both have found someone that you feel this way about. Em, if you ever need anyone to talk to. I know how a relationship with a Team guy is…you can come to me, okay?”  
“Thanks Naima.”  
“You know Ray never said anything.”  
“No one else knows. Well, Brock does. We ran into him on our first date. But Clay hasn’t told the rest of the team yet.”  
Naima thought to herself that she wished she could be a fly on the wall when that conversation went down.  
“But, anyway, back to why you called. I’ll text you my recipe. What exactly are you doing?”  
Emma spelled out her plans and Naima even gave her a couple ideas.  
The mission had taken two days. It was Saturday and the team was almost home. No one had brought up anything more about Clay’s announcement regarding his relationship status with Emma. That was until Sonny approached him about an hour outside of Va. Beach. He was texting Emma their ETA.  
“So, you and Sunshine…what’s going on there?”  
“Listen man, I… like I told Jase, I didn’t plan this. It just happened.”  
“I’m gonna need more than that. ‘Cause it just seems, weird to me.”  
“Why, why is it weird?”  
“Emma’s the Boss’s little girl.”  
“She isn’t a little girl anymore Son. She’s an adult.”  
“But you two, together. It’s…it just ain’t right.”  
“Why? Why isn’t it right? Because it makes you uncomfortable? I’m sorry about that, I really am. But Emma and I, we’re comfortable. We get each other. And we’re happy together.”  
Sonny gave him the side-eye while taking a swig of beer.  
“Yer serious about this, about her?”  
“As a heart-attack, man.”  
Sonny nodded and Clay could tell he was still battling.  
“I know that you’ve known Emma almost her whole life. And that you feel protective of her. I get that. But this isn’t a fling for me. I care about her. I can’t promise that everything is going to work out, but I know that I want to try. And…that’s all I have to say about it. Are you gonna be okay with this? Are we okay?””  
Sonny took another gulp and a deep breath.  
“I uh…it’s gonna take some gettin’ used to, fer sure. I’ll try.”  
Clay’s phone pinged with a response from Emma.  
“You, ah you better answer the Princess there, afore she gets worried.”  
He got up to give Clay his privacy. But Clay’s words stopped him.  
“Thanks, man.”  
Sonny tipped his beer bottle and sauntered off. Clay blew out a breath felt a weight lift off his chest. He had been dreading the conversation with Sonny almost as much as he had the one with Jason. If it had come down to it, he would have chosen Emma, over Sonny. But he was happy his friend and brother hadn’t made that necessary.  
The plane touched down and the guys headed out. Clay, volunteering to give Jason a ride home.  
“I thought you said Em was over at your place, with dinner?”  
“She is. But I can still drop you off.”  
“Nah, Ray can give me a ride.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yea, go on. Emma’s waiting on you.”  
“Thanks man.”  
Jason just nodded and followed Ray to his car.  
Clay made it home and pulled into the parking lot, next to Emma’s little red car. He was tired, but the prospect of seeing Emma buoyed his spirits.  
He got upstairs and unlocked his door. As he went inside, Emma stepped out from the kitchen to greet him. Clay held out his arms and she walked into his embrace.  
“Welcome home. I hope this is okay. I know we didn’t get our dinner date, so I thought we could have it here.”  
Clay held her and dropped a kiss on her upturned lips. She said she was fixing them dinner, but he didn’t expect anything fancy. He was happy to get to spend some time with her.  
“Yea. That’s a great idea, Em. I need to get cleaned up first. Will that mess with your plans?”  
“Not at all,” she answered as she shooed him toward his bedroom. “You go and take a shower, and everything will be ready when you’re done.”  
Clay took a short shower and slipped into some track pants and a comfortable t-shirt. The aromas coming from the other room were making his stomach rumble.  
“Hey Em, anything I can do to…”  
What he saw stole the words from his lips. Emma had lit some candles and placed them on the table, turning off the lights. She also changed her clothes into the outfit she wore on their date. Clay felt very underdressed.  
“I can, I can go change. I didn’t realize that you planned…”  
Emma grasped his hands and led him to the table.  
“No. You’re fine. I want you to be comfortable. This is just, I don’t know. I was trying to recreate our date. It’s…it’s silly.”  
Clay placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his.  
“It’s not silly.”  
“Really?”  
He squeezed her hands.  
“Yes. And babe? You look totally hot.”  
Emma blushed and pushed him down into his seat before she went to the kitchen to bring out their meals. She started to explain as she sat the plates down.  
“I’m not too good with steak, so I made some spiced pork chops, au gratin potatoes, and asparagus. I hope that’s okay.”  
“This looks and smells amazing.”  
His mouth was literally watering.  
“I wanted to get some wine, but well…”  
She sat a bottle of beer down in front of him.  
“Em, this is…this is great honey.”  
Emma sat down next to him and he started eating.  
“Mmmm, so good,” he commented.  
“You like it?”  
“I love it. I’ve never had chops done like this before. I think it’s my new favorite.”  
She smiled at his praise and started on her meal as well.  
“I got your mail the last few days. I put it on the table next to the TV.”  
“Thanks again for doing that. I usually ask Mrs. Kaminsky, but since I didn’t come home…”  
“It’s fine. I like helping you. Besides, that way I had a key so I could get in here and make us dinner.”  
“I also notice things look a little cleaner than when I left.”  
“I hope that’s okay…”  
He reached over and took a hold of her hand.  
“It’s fine honey. I just wanted you to know that I noticed, and I appreciate it.”  
Emma felt a familiar warmth spreading through her. The same she felt whenever Clay called her ‘honey’ or any other endearment.  
They finished their meals and Emma got up to clear the table. When she returned, Clay was half sitting, half leaning against the tabletop, eyes closed. She could see he was drained.  
“Listen, I’m going to head out. You need to get some rest.”  
Clay grabbed her hand as she walked past and pulled her to him, between his outstretched legs. In this position, they were about the same height.  
“Don’t go babe, not yet.”  
Clay reached up and pushed her hair back off her shoulder. Then he lowered his head and placed a tiny kiss on her bare shoulder. Then another, and another until he reached the juncture where her shoulder met her neck. There he stopped and opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out, tasting her soft skin. Emma shivered in his arms and opened her mouth in a silent gasp.  
She slid her hands up and rested them between their bodies and splayed them against his firm pecs.  
“Mmm, Em.”  
He liked the feel of her dainty hands on him. He then claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, while his right hand drifted lower to fiddle with the fringes on her skirt. She opened to him and responded to his passion.  
Soon his fingers were stroking up the soft skin on the back of her thigh, slipping under the hem of her skirt.  
“Em…is this…are you…”  
She removed her lips from his briefly to reassure him.  
“Don’t stop.”  
With her permission Clay moved his hand up higher until he could feel the curve of her bottom. He assumed he would encounter her panties, but when he hit more exposed skin, he moaned and clutched at her bare cheek, pulling her into his body.  
Emma took the chance to explore his neck with her lips, placing sucking kisses under his jaw where his beard stopped and up behind his ear. When she felt him, all of him, hard against her through his flimsy track pants, she pressed herself to him with a groan.  
“Clay…ahh.”  
Finally, his fingers found the strip of lace that bisected the cleft in her firm buttocks. He started to grind her against himself, but when she quivered in his arms, he slowed down. He didn’t want to overwhelm her, to take advantage of her inexperience. Emma could sense a change in his actions, and she felt both relieved and disappointed.  
“Clay, is…did I do something?”  
He tucked her head under his chin and spoke.  
“No, Em. I just, I don’t want to rush you. I know that you’re, that you’ve never…”  
Emma pulled back and looked up at him.  
“No, I’ve never had sex. You’re right.”  
Clay stood up and tugged her with him over to the sofa to sit down. He held both her hands in his lap as they spoke.  
“I don’t want to rush things. I want to make sure that whatever happens between us, whenever it happens, that it’s what we both want.”  
She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her.  
“I appreciate that you want to take our time. But even if I haven’t ever been with anyone. I know you have.”  
“That doesn’t matter. What matters is what’s between us, now.”  
He felt her blow out a breath.  
“It is a little overwhelming,” she admitted to him.  
Clay started to apologize but she interrupted.  
“But I liked it. I don’t regret any of it. And I don’t want you too either.”  
She tipped her head up to look him in the eye.  
“I promise, that if it’s ever too much, I’ll tell you.”  
“I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable Em.”  
“You don’t, you won’t. I trust you Clay.”  
Those four little words went straight to his heart.  
“Baby…”  
“Promise me you won’t feel bad. And” she dipped her head. “Promise me you won’t stop showing me how you feel. I don’t want to stop showing you.”  
He nodded his head and placed a tender kiss on her sweet lips.  
“I promise.”  
Emma smiled and went to stand up. Clay was confused and thought she was leaving. She hurried to explain.  
“I’m going to go change back into my other outfit. Maybe you can find a movie or something for us to watch. We can just chill, and you can relax.”  
Clay smiled in relief and agreed. He really did want to spend more time with her tonight. She changed quickly and returned to the couch. Instead of snuggling in next to him, she took a seat at the far end, away from him.  
“Em, I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to touch you at all.”  
“I know that,” she laughed. “I just thought that you might like to lay down. I know you’re tired. Here,” she patted her lap.  
Clay did as instructed, swinging his legs up and laying with his head in Emma’s lap. Then he queued up a new show he’d heard about, hoping she would like it. After a few minutes he felt her fingers combing through his hair and then rubbing his forehead. It felt heavenly.  
“Mmm, Em. I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that.”  
“That’s fine, babe,” she responded, trying the nickname on for size. “I don’t mind. I know you’re worn out.”  
“You’re the best Emmie,” he mumbled sleepily.  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently.  
“Shhh, get some rest.”  
He closed his eyes and, feeling more relaxed and comfortable than he could remember, he did as he was told.


	11. The Doctor is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating. May 2021 be a heck of a lot better for all of us! Please give a Christmas gift and leave a review.  
> *warning for a little more racy action*

CH 11-The Doctor is In

Jason invited the team over for a cookout to decompress after a tough mission. They'd tracked down their target and taken him out. That part went like clockwork. What they didn't expect was that the bastard would have S-vests strapped to kids around the compound where he was hiding. They were able to get him before he hit the kill switch on most of them. But there were two that he managed to clack off before they could put him down. Collateral damage was always a risk. One that they did their damnedest to avoid. They all knew that sometimes you just couldn't. It was the cost of war. When it involved kids, well that made it all the harder to swallow. With Jason and Ray being parents, it certainly hit home with them. The rest of the team was subdued as well. Lost in their own regret, none of them noticed how shellshocked Clay looked as his eyes took in the carnage.

Mikey was spending the night with a friend and Emma was going out with Hannah, so Jason felt like his place would be perfect. He stopped by the store and got beer, burgers, and fixings. He expected to come home to an empty house. But when he walked into the living room, Emma was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Em, I didn't expect to see you. Weren't you going somewhere with Hannah tonight?"

"I was, but she called and said that she thinks she's getting sick, so we cancelled."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I invited the guys over to grill out."

"That's not anything new. What's the problem?"

"Well…this last mission was a rough one and I thought we needed to be able to blow off some steam."

That explained it, she thought to herself. Clay texted her when they got home, to let her know he was safe, but when she called him this morning to talk, he seemed distant. She was afraid that she was being too needy, so she let it go.

Emma stood up held up her hands.

"Say no more. I can make myself scarce."

Jason continued into the kitchen and started and put everything down on the counter.

"You know, Clay will be here too."

"I assumed that."

"Is it going to be okay if he's outside with us and not hanging with you?"

"Dad…this is a team night. Not a date. I can separate the two."

He gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks honey."

"Sure. But…I can say hello, right?"

He chuckled as he answered.

"Of course. I don't expect you to ignore him."

"Then we're all good," she replied with a smile. "Do you need any help getting ready?"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks then. Do you think you could get the chips into some bowls and maybe cut up tomatoes and onions for the burgers while I set up the table and chairs in the back?"

Emma went up on tiptoe and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Dad."

Each went about their respective tasks. About half an hour later the guys started to show up. Sonny got there first and Emma let him in.

"Hey Sonny, good to see you."

She greeted him with a hug.

"Good to see you too, Sunshine."

"Dad's out back with the grill if you want to go on through."

"Yea, I better get out there before he goes and ruins somethin'."

Just as Sonny cleared the patio door, the front door opened again. It was Ray and Trent.

"Hey Em. Sorry, I thought Jace said it was just going to be us tonight."

"No problem. You know you guys don't have to knock here," she said as she gave each a quick hug.

Brock and Cerberus went straight on around to the back yard. That left Clay. Emma wondered where he was. She didn't have to wonder for long. She could see him park his truck and then grab a few bags of ice out of the back. He started toward the backyard, but Emma could hear her dad yell something to him and he veered back toward the front again.

As he approached, Clay wondered how he was going to juggle the bags of ice and get through the closed door. To his surprise, the door opened as he approached. He looked up and saw Emma standing there, holding it for him.

"Em! Hi. I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Last minute cancellation."

His brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Hannah's sick," she clarified.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Clay stood there taking in her appearance. She was barefoot and had her hair up in a messy bun, wearing a tank top and some denim cut offs. She smiled shyly and dipped her head. It was then that she noticed that the ice was starting to drip on the floor.

"We better get those into the cooler and you out with the guys."

Clay shook himself out of his haze and followed her to the kitchen. She chatted to him while she pulled out the coolers and help him dump in the ice. She noticed that he was a little quieter than usual, hardly making comment. She shrugged her shoulders and chalked it up to being tired from their Op.

He stacked up the coolers and went to take them to the back yard to fill with beer. Emma opened the patio doors for him.

"I'm sorry I can't stay in here and talk with you."

"Don't be sorry. I get it. I wasn't even supposed to be here. It's a night to have fun and kick it with the boys."

"Yea. A night with the boys," he repeated flatly.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm fine. I'll…I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yea, see you later."

Clay turned and carried the coolers out to where the rest of the guys were gathered around the fire pit in the back. His step was measured, and his head hung down. Emma knew that this was a "Team" night, but she vowed to herself to keep an eye on Clay. Something just wasn't quite right.

Emma had been indulging in a 'chick-flick' since she had the TV to herself. It was quiet in the house with just the occasional laugh or comment drifting over the air from the gathering in the yard. Part way through "Legally Blonde," she paused the film to get herself something to drink. As she passed the glass patio door, she could see they guys gathered, with a solitary figure standing off to the side, head down and shoulders drooping. Clay. It didn't appear as if he was taking part in the conversation at all. Something was definitely up. She wondered if her dad or any of the guys noticed. As she continued to observe their interaction, it didn't seem like any of them were trying to draw Clay into the friendly banter.

She sat back down and started up the movie, not really paying attention. Her mind was occupied with how to find out what was going on with Clay without overstepping. Fortunately, about fifteen minutes later, he provided her with her opportunity.

Sonny was in the middle of another story when Clay started into the house.

"Where are you goin'? I was just gettin' to the good part."

Clay reached up and tipped back his ball cap as he scratched his head.

"I gotta hit the head."

He didn't wait for a response but walked slowly into the house.

When he was out of earshot Sonny questioned the guys.

"So…are we gonna just pretend nothin's goin' on with Tinkerbell there?"

Ray answered his brother.

"Yea, this last one is eating at him for sure. Hell, it's eating at me and I've been dealing with this a lot longer than Spenser."

"You got kids though. It makes sense that walking into that place with all those young'uns and seein' those two…well seein' what happened would get to you. But Clay? Why's this one hittin' so hard?"

"You mean to tell me that it didn't bother you Sonny?"

"A'course it bothers me. But I ain't the one skulking around alone in the shadows."

"He'll work through it. Everyone learns to deal with it in their own way," Jason cut in. "Still, we should keep a look out. Maybe see if one of us can get him to talk it out."

Everyone looked to Sonny.

"Listen, I ain't no Dr. Phil."

"That's the truth," Trent laughed. "Jason's right though. If he talks to any of us, it'll be you."

Sonny took a swig of whiskey and looked back toward the house, genuinely worried for his brother.

Emma looked up when the door slid open and Clay came inside.

"Hey."

"Hey Em…I just needed to," he motioned toward the bathroom.

"Yea, of course."

She knew that he was supposed to be hanging with the Team tonight, but she couldn't let this continue. Clay was clearly torn up about something. She wanted to help him, or at least let him know she was there if he needed her. When he came back out, she spoke up.

"Having a good time tonight?"

"I…sure…"

"Clay," she reached out for his hand. "Something's bothering you, anyone can see it. I'm here…if you want to talk."

He curled his fingers around hers and squeezed.

"Em…honey."

She patted the cushion next to her and he sat with a deep sigh. He wasn't really sure where to begin, or what to share. Emma turned to face him and took both of his hands in hers.

"Dad said this last Op was tough," she prompted.

"Yea, it was…very tough. There were…there were kids involved."

Emma cringed internally but did her best to keep a neutral expression. This was about Clay. He didn't need to worry about her. She stayed quiet but encouraged him to continue with a stroke of her thumb across the back of his hand. His head was lowered as he began to speak.

"The place was a big compound with a lot of little buildings scattered around. It's…when we got there and looked around, it was like…it was just like…"

"It reminded you of the Mission in Liberia," she finished for him.

He looked up at her with wide eyes, marveling at how she instinctively understood the crux of his torment.

"Yea. It was like the Mission. The same simple huts with thatched roofs. There were pallets on the floor instead of cots, but it was…it was the same. I felt like I was right back there again. And the kids," he hesitated, knowing he couldn't share mission details and not wanting to traumatize her. "We managed to save most of the kids. But there were a couple that…that didn't make it."

"I'm sorry. I know you did all you could."

He nodded and hung his head again.

"One of them, one that was killed, he reminded me of this little boy in Liberia. When he was brought in, he must have been about five or six. He didn't speak. Well, he wouldn't speak. He had seen his entire family slaughtered. For days he didn't eat or sleep. He just sat staring at…at nothing."

He stopped and licked his lips. Emma offered him her water and he took a gulp before continuing.

"After a few days, he finally started to trust my Grandmother. He would eat if she sat with him. But he still wouldn't speak, wouldn't play, or take part in anything. Then one night he woke us all up screaming. He was having a nightmare. He was screaming and crying for his mother."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from breaking down as she listened to his story.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to relive that. I can't imagine dealing with either of those situations. Just one alone would be too much for most people. But you don't have to deal with it alone you know," she said laying a hand on his cheek. "Anytime you need to talk, I'm here."

The guys were still drinking and jawing in the back. Being with their brothers and sharing their combined burden was helping them all. At a break in the chatter, Sonny mentioned Clay's absence to Jason.

"Yea, Emma must have held him up. I'll go remind her that this isn't date night."

As he approached the patio door, he could see the two on the couch, appearing to be deep in conversation. He hesitated, wondering if he should interrupt. Then he saw Emma reach out a hand and place it on Clay's cheek. He smiled to himself and turned to rejoin the rest of the boys. They questioned him when he returned without Clay.

"Where's Tinkerbell?"

"Yea," Ray added. "Is Spenser okay?"

"Well…if he's not now, he will be."

They boys looked at him quizzically.

"Sonny, I think you're off the hook."

"Huh?"

"I think Clay's found a better therapist."

At first, he was confused and then it dawned on him.

"Oh, Sunshine's got him, huh?"

"Yea."

It was still hard for them to reconcile the thought of The Kid with Emma, but it looked like she was exactly what he needed right now.

Neither Clay or Emma had any idea how long he had been inside, or that his absence was even noticed. He continued to talk, and she was happy to listen. He couldn't believe how much just talking about it and owning up to what was bothering him helped.

"Em, I'm sorry to unload all this on you."

"You're not unloading. And you don't have to be sorry. I want to be here for you."

He was still trying to get used to having someone in his life that cared that much, and that didn't turn tail and run when all the ugly parts of his past and his job surfaced.

"Thank you honey. You have no idea what it means…"

"No thanks necessary, okay?"

"How did I get so lucky to have a girlfriend like you," he asked as he looked right into her eyes.

Emma let out small gasp when he used that word.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well, yea. That's okay, right?"

She bit her lip and nodded. It was more than okay with her.

Clay held her face in his hands and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers in a brief, sweet kiss. It wasn't enough for either of them. Riding high on emotions and forgetting that the guys and her dad were right outside, he pulled her to him and kept plucking at her lips with his. Soon, she was on his lap, straddling him. Her hands stole from his shoulders to the back of his neck and then, knocking his cap off, her fingers tangled in his hair.

As their embrace gained intensity, she nipped gently at his bottom lip and he groaned, slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth. His hands, that had been caressing the sleek skin of her thighs, moved up under his Navy hoodie that she'd pulled on at some point, and cradled her curvy behind. When she felt his firm grip on her butt, she pulled her lips away from his and uttered his name in a breathy moan against his ear.

"Clay…mmm"

God, he wanted to hear her do that again. He placed tiny, sucking kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

Emma tipped her head to the side to give him better access.

This was the scene that met Brock as he approached the patio when he volunteered to go inside and get more beer to refill the coolers. He quickly looked away and tried to wipe the image from his mind. Trying not to give them away, he whistled for Cerb to join him and gave the dog the command to speak.

The sound of Cerberus' bark startled Clay and Emma apart. She jumped back off his lap and both took deep breaths.

"Em, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage like that. Especially when anyone could walk in on us."

"You didn't take advantage. It was as much me as it was you."

"But…"

"Hey. Did you hear me complaining?"

He smirked a bit and realized that she was right. She had been a very willing participant. Both laughed it off and tried to pull themselves together.

Brock figured he had given them enough time, but he was extra noisy opening the door, just in case.

"Hey guys! Everything okay in here?"

"Yea. We're good. Em was just helping me work through some things."

Brock continued to the kitchen and grabbed another case of beer from the counter and started back outside.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Clay said standing up. "I'll come in to see you before I leave, okay honey?"

Emma nodded and then tipped her lips to meet his as he leaned down for a quick kiss.

Clay opened the door and let Brock go first. As they got closer to the guys, Brock called out.

"Look who I found."

"There you are Blondie. I thought we was gonna have to send a search party out for you."

"Sorry about that. Em and I got to talking."

"Princess get you all squared away?"

"Yea, yea. She helped me a lot."

"Good. 'Cause I was gonna have to bust out my 'Jedi mind tricks' on you."

Everyone had a good laugh as Sonny mimed his moves with a light saber.

"Nah, Em took care of me just fine."

Remembering what he'd seen, Brock choked on his beer with that comment. Ray reached over to pound him on the back while he and Clay exchanged furtive glances. Jason noticed their interaction but decided he didn't want to know the details.

A little after midnight, the guys decided it was time to head home. Everyone left except Clay. He hung around and helped Jason clean up the yard. When they were done, they walked to the house and spoke quietly as they entered.

"I'm going to head to bed. G'night Spenser."

"Night Boss."

Clay went into the living room to find Emma cuddled up under a fuzzy blanket, fast asleep. He debated whether or not to wake her. She looked so peaceful…and beautiful. From her messy bun that was coming loose as she slept, to the pink-polish tipped toes that just peaked out from under the blanket, he was drawn to her. And he didn't want her to think that he'd left without saying goodbye. Sitting down next to her on the ottoman, he stroked the backs of his fingers down her cheek lightly.

"Emma…sweetheart…"

"Unh."

She squirmed and stretched as she tried to wake up. Clay watched intently as her pert nose wrinkled up and she rubbed her eyes.

"Em, you awake?"

"Yea," her eyes fluttered open. "I'm up."

"Are you sure," he chuckled as a huge yawn stopped her from speaking.

"Is it…are you leaving?"

"It's after midnight. I need to get home and you should go on up to bed."

"Okay, sure."

She was still fuzzy around the edges and Clay thought she was absolutely adorable. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then stood to leave.

"Bye. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Wait."

Her hand shot out and landed on his leg.

"Don't leave yet."

He stopped and she sat up, indicating the place beside her on the couch. Clay sat down and she leaned into him.

"Are you good now?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Yea. I'm better. Thanks for letting me talk it out."

"Of course. I'm always here if you need someone, no matter what time? Got that?"

She poked his chest with exaggerated force. He smiled down at her and kissed her nose.

"Yea, I've got it."

He had never had anyone that he felt he could trust with all his secrets and fears. Someone that would guard his hopes and ambitions as closely as he did. He knew he'd found that in Emma.

"I really do need to get going."

They both stood up and Emma walked him to the door.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, do you have plans?"

"No. Not with Hannah sick."

"I'm have some things to do during the day, but I'm free for dinner. Do you want to come over?"

"Yes, I would. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to some of your cookies."

She laughed as she answered.

"I can do that."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, tomorrow."

Emma rose up on her tip toes and looped an arm around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. The minute she tasted him, the fire inside her roared back to life. She knew he felt the effects too, as he started to grow hard against her. Clay stepped back and broke their kiss before things could get out of hand again. He placed a final kiss on her cheek and whispered. "tomorrow" into her ear before he left and shut the door behind himself.


	12. Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I Love Ya Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life has taken all my focus. Thank you for being patient. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. *Please note the change in rating.*

CH 12-Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I Love Ya Tomorrow

Emma slept in, waking just before noon. She checked her phone first thing and saw a text from Clay.

-Tks again 4 listening last night. U R the BEST, Em! Dinner at 6 tonight? –

She smiled as she typed in her response.

-6 sounds great. U don't have to thank me. But U R welcome! –

As she thought through their conversation from last night, she remembered that Clay had called her his girlfriend. To be honest, she thought of him as her boyfriend from their first real kiss. But, hearing him actually say the words and confirm that he was feeling the same was a major step. Even though it had only been a few weeks since they confessed their feelings for each other, it had been growing since that first night in the Perry's back yard. Their connection was so strong that it felt like they had been together for months.

Emma's mind then drifted to what happened after that revelation. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Clay's hands on her and taste him on her tongue. The vivid feeling of his hardness pressed against her had her flushed and aroused all over again.

"Em? You up?"

Startled, she tried to calm herself before answering her dad.

"Yea," her voice sounded just the tiniest bit shaky. "I'm awake. What's up?"

She was praying that the team wasn't getting called in again so soon.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Emma tried to put herself to rights and at up in bed as he entered.

"Anything wrong, Dad?"

"No. I just need to run to the bank and get some other errands done. I wanted to let you know I'm heading out."

"Okay. I'm having dinner at Clay's tonight at six."

Jason silently took a deep breath before answering. He was growing used to the two as a couple but sending her off to be alone with Spenser at his apartment was something else entirely. He tried not to think too much about the implications of that as he answered.

"I'll be back in plenty of time for you to leave, okay?"

"Good. We'll be fine."

He looked at her closely and spoke before turning to go.

"Are you sure you're okay, Em? You look kind of kind of red in the face."

She was flustered, trying to think of some excuse for her rosy skin.

"I'm just a little warm, that's all. I probably have too many blankets on the bed."

"Well…as long as you're okay…I'll see you guys in a few."

"Bye, Dad."

After he left, she shook herself, laughed nervously, and went to jump into the shower.

Just after 6, Emma knocked on the door of Clay's apartment.

"Just a sec," he called out.

She could hear him hurrying over to open the door for her to enter.

"Hey, Em.

He dried off his hands on the dishtowel slung over his shoulder before bending to give her a peck on the cheek. She kissed his cheek as well and held up the container in her hands.

"Hi. Where do you want me to put these?"

"Put what?"

"Uh, the cookies you requested."

"Thanks, honey. This is awesome. Here, let me take them and put them in the kitchen."

She put down her purse, hung up her sweater and then followed him.

"So, what's going on here," she indicated the cloth still hanging on his shoulder.

"I'm making us dinner."

"Wait. I thought you said you can't cook," she answered a little anxiously.

"I can't. But I can grill. And" he leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "I thought we could have our steak dinner."

"Steak?"

"Yep. Steak, baked potatoes and salad."

"Wow! Color me impressed."

He laughed as he motioned to the table.

"Have a seat, I'm just going to go check on things. They should be about done."

Emma did as instructed, noticing the vase of colorful Gerbera daisies in the center. She was still admiring the blooms of white, pink, and burgundy when he came back through the sliding door with two plates.

"These are beautiful, Clay."

He sat down a plate at each place and took his seat next to her.

"I'm happy you like them. They're for you. You can take them home when you go tonight."

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you."

Everything was ready and on the table. He had even poured them each a glass of water. Emma did notice an empty wine glass by each place. Before digging in, he gestured to them.

"Last time you mentioned wanting some wine so…I got a bottle of Chardonnay if you want."

He didn't want her to think he was trying to pressure her, especially since she had to drive home.

"I would love a small glass, if you're having some."

"Yea, a glass of wine with dinner sounds good."

He got up and went for the bottle and corkscrew.

"Don't wait for me, babe. Go ahead."

Emma cut into her filet and it was perfectly cooked. As she enjoyed her bite, she watched Clay, with his back turned to her, working the cork out of the bottle of wine. She watched the play of muscles in his back and shoulders under the blue and white plaid shirt he was wearing. Then, her eyes drifted lower, to admire how his jeans fit his muscular thighs and behind. Clay turned with the now open wine and caught her staring. He threw her a wink and she blushed, looking down at her lap. He didn't mention anything but poured their wine and took his seat.

They enjoyed their meal and then, after clearing the table, he grabbed the container of cookies and they relaxed on the couch. Clay opened the lid and saw that she had made his favorite, oatmeal raisin cookies. He immediately bit into one.

"Mmmm. Em, these are delicious."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like them."

He finished the first in just a few bites and reached for another.

"So, are you ready for class to start this week?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me."

As was her habit, she kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet up under her. Clay laid a hand on her knee.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked school."

"I do, mostly. Because of taking Summer classes, I feel like I didn't get any time off."

"That does stink."

"And…between school and homework, it cuts down on the time I have to spend with you."

"We'll figure it out. Even if I just come over to your place and hang out while you do your work. We'll find time, somehow."

He reached for her and she cuddled in close, laying her head on his chest and leaning her legs on his lap. Clay dared to ask her the question he'd been avoiding.

"What about your college applications? Did you get those finished and sent out?"

She started to absent-mindedly trace the patter on his shirt as she answered.

"Yea, finally. They took forever."

"Where did you end up applying?"

He tried to sound casual and off hand, not wanting her to be swayed in her decision.

She sat up to face him as she spoke.

"I applied to Virginia-Wesleyan, ODU, and Norfolk State."

"What about TISCH, or those other theater schools you were talking about?"

"Nah. They're all out of state. I'd have to move."

"I still think you should apply."

She was a little confused. She thought he would be happy to hear that she was staying local. After his comments last night, and how he'd been acting she didn't think she'd misread things.

"Why? Do…do you want me to go away to school?"

Clay hurried to explain himself.

"Honey, I want you to do what's best for you."

He took a hold of her hands and continued.

"You're always thinking about everyone else. This is a time I don't want you to think about your dad, your brother, or even me. This time, I want you to be selfish and do what YOU want to do. It's your future. And I want you to follow your dreams…even if that means you have to move to New York."

They fell quiet then. She could feel his thumbs stroking over the backs of her hands as she looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in his expression. Knowing that he supported her and was completely in her corner caused an onslaught of feelings to sweep over her. She was speechless. She wanted to show him, to express how she felt about him.

Emma laid a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his. This time it was she that licked into his mouth and let her hands wander his body. She slid her palms up his abs to his chest and across his shoulders. Clay responded, slipping a hand up under her hair to cradle her head and the other, grasping her hip, and pulling her flush with his body. Emma's knee was now wedged between his thighs as she straddled his leg.

Clay savored the texture of her lips, the top one, soft and delicate, like a flower petal, and the fuller bottom one, ripe and succulent like a piece of the sweetest fruit. Then there was her tongue, hot and luscious as it explored his mouth.

Emma too relished the sensation of his mouth as his lips plucked at hers and then broke away as Clay plied them down her neck, drawing a breathy moan from her. Her heart was racing as she followed his lead and kissed and licked at his skin, becoming addicted to the spicy flavor of him. She wanted more, more of him. Tentatively, she began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, then she slipped her hand inside and laid it against his chest. She could feel his muscles twitch as she traced her fingers across the smooth suede of his bare skin.

When she placed a sucking kiss to his sternum and slipped more of his buttons free, he gasped her name.

"Em…"

Afraid that she had done something that displeased him, she snatched her hands back and started to apologize. Quick to re-assure her, Clay claimed her lips again and reached for her hands placing them back on his chest. When she didn't resume unbuttoning his shirt, he took over, opening the few remaining closures.

With his shirt hanging free, Emma resumed her exploration of his body, drawing her hands across each muscle. She dared to once again, place her lips on his skin, slipping her tongue out to taste him. It was taking all his restraint to let her go at her own pace. The feel of her lips and delicate hands on him was driving him mad.

The more she had of him the more she wanted. Emma suddenly realized that she was experiencing true desire for the first time. That heady combination of intense feelings for someone blended with an almost overwhelming attraction. It was intoxicating.

She had crushes on guys before, and even admired their looks. But this, what she was feeling for Clay, was so much more. It was a connection that surpassed childish infatuation and physical lust. At this realization, she lifted her head to look at him and saw the same feeling reflected in his gaze.

He took her mouth again and stroked his hand from her hip up her back, gathering her gauzy, white shirt in his hand, pulling it free from the waistband of her jeans. Once it was loose, he slipped his hand underneath, splaying his fingers across her back. This caused the front to ruck up just enough that she could feel his skin against hers.

"Clay…"

Using his other hand, he reached for the tiny bow at the front of her shirt.

"Emma, baby…can I…"

She nodded her assent and he tugged on one end. With the neck of her shirt now open, Clay wasted no time discovering the alabaster skin beneath. As his lips trailed across her collar bone, he shifted positions and laid her down on the cushions, hovering just above her. She slipped her arms around him, underneath his shirt, grasping at his shoulders.

Her skin was like warm silk, alive with the fragrance of vanilla and cream as he kissed a trail back up to her lips. Emma opened to him immediately, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Shifting his weight to one arm, he stroked up her side and under her shirt, resting his hand just below her breast.

Emma gasped as she felt his calloused fingertips caressing her bare skin. She wanted him to touch her, needed him to touch her.

"Please…Clay, I …"

Finally, he cupped her breast in his hand, feeling her through the thin cotton of her bra. The size and weight of her fit perfectly in his broad palm. He squeezed her gently a few times causing her to pull away from his kiss and suck in a breath. Then, he nipped her earlobe as his thumb swept across her peak, teasing her already pebbled nipple. Clay could feel her fingers dig into his back as she arched into him, briefly pushing her core into his erection. They both moaned at the contact.

Clay didn't intend to let things get this far, but he could see her, grasping, yearning for release. He lowered his pelvis, pressing into her. Emma instinctively rolled her hips, grinding against him. Biting her lip, she slipped her hands down his back to his ass. When he felt her grip him and pull him harder against her, his control almost slipped.

"Emmie…unh!"

But this was about her, showing her how he felt about her and letting her be comfortable with expressing her feelings for him in this way. Kissing her, he swallowed her moans. Then, he watched as her eyes grew wide, and calling his name, she shivered beneath him.

"Clayyyyyy!"

Emma buried her face in his neck and breathed deep, trying to ground herself. Clay held her tight and pressed kisses into her hair. He moved so that they were laying on their sides, facing each other. He noticed that she didn't speak or look at him.

"Em, baby? Are you okay?"

He was afraid that he'd scared her, let things go too fast. His heart sank, fearing he'd lose her trust.

"I…I'm good. I just…I've never."

"You've never what. Talk to me, please, Em."

"I've never done that… before."

"You've never climaxed before?"

Clay tipped her head up to face him. He wanted her to know that he wasn't judging her, and that she could tell him anything.

"Well…not, not from being with someone else."

He let her words sink in. He knew she was a virgin. But the fact that he was the first to bring her to that height of pleasure, and the only one to ever witness the pure beauty of her orgasm, hit him hard. He felt so privileged that she trusted him enough to share that with him. He grasped her chin gently and kissed her long and slow. When the kiss ended, he spoke quietly, making her already flushed skin turn even rosier.

"You were gorgeous, Baby."

She snuggled in closer and realized that he was still aroused and unsatisfied. She reached between them and laid her hand on him. Clay's hips moved involuntarily when he felt her small hand squeeze him through his jeans.

"Em, you don't need to."

"But you didn't…"

He reached down and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm and then released her.

"I have all I need right here," he said as he kissed her again. "Really."

Emma smiled and dropped the subject. After a few more minutes of cuddling together, she got up to go use the bathroom. When she returned to the living room, Clay had redressed, had the TV turned on and was again nibbling on the cookies she brought. She felt a little hesitant about how to act, but he put her right at ease.

"C'mere babe."

He reached out his arm and she went and curled in next to him.

"What do you want to watch," he asked as he handed her the remote.

She smiled up at him and flipped the channels until she came to a re-run of Gilmore Girls.

"Is this okay?"

"I suppose," he answered with exaggerated exasperation and she giggled.

Clay tickled her side and when she squirmed around to grab his hand and stop him, dropped a kiss on her lips. They laughed together. And at the same time fell a little deeper, together.


	13. Life's a Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> Happy Sunday. We get a new episode this Wednesday in the US! I really hope you like this installment. Please leave a note telling me your favorite part. :)

CH 13-Life's a Beach

It seemed as though life was conspiring to keep Clay and Emma apart. Between school, homework, and a mid-week spin-up for the team, their only communication had been phone calls and texts. It appeared that the first time they would be able to see each other in person would be at the Team's Labor Day, beach get together.

The Team's beach outing was an annual event. It was their traditional way to close out the Summer. Ray had reserved their regular cookout spot and Sonny procured the and burgers and hot dogs. Jason always brought the umbrellas and lounge chairs, while Brock was in charge of games and activities. The rest of the guys supplied the beer, ice, soft drinks, and chips. That left Naima and Emma to coordinate the rest of the food, plates, napkins etc. The two agreed that Naima would bring potato salad and some veggies while Emma would handle fresh fruit and the desserts.

After loading everything in the car, she rode with her Dad and Mikey over to the beach. When they arrived, Clay was already there, waiting. He wanted to get every second he could with Emma, even if he had to share her with everyone else. He stepped over to Jason's truck to help her down once they were parked. He had to school his features when he realized that she was wearing just a pair of cut offs over top of a swimsuit.

"Hi there," she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Returning her embrace, he closed his eyes and laid his cheek against her head breathing in the fragrance of her. This is how Jason found them when he rounded the car. He cleared his throat and tried not to sound too annoyed.

"Spenser, give me hand unloading this stuff."

"Sure thing, Boss," he kissed her head and gave her a wink before joining Jason.

Soon the rest of the team showed up and they were plunged into joyful chaos. Once everything was set up, Emma found her way over to Clay's side. He saw that she'd taken off her shorts and was standing before him in a blue and white two piece that covered up just a little more than that tiny bikini he'd seen her in. She handed him a bottle of sunscreen and turned around, asking him to help her apply it to her shoulders and back. He squeezed dollop into his hand and started to smooth it over her skin. He could feel her breath hitch as he massaged the lotion over her with his roughened fingers. He was doing his level best to keep from crushing her to his body and letting his hands roam all over her. Using his training, he somehow kept himself from going hard in his swim trunks. When he was done, she turned around and put a small amount into her palm and applied it to her neck and chest. His eyes tracked her movements, wishing it were his fingertips tracing across the swells of her breasts.

Emma was pretty new at this flirting thing but could tell from his wide eyes and how he shifted his stance uncomfortably, that she was getting the reaction she wanted.

"You don't play fair Emma Hayes."

She winked at him and then turned on her heel to answer Jameelah's request to come and build a sandcastle with her. He was mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she crossed to the little girl and bent to pick her up. As soon as he realized he was staring, he jerked himself back and looked around. Thankfully, Jason and the other guys didn't seem to notice where his attention had been, or his growing…discomfort.

He went to join Brock and Mikey who were throwing the frisbee for Cerberus. As the dog chased down the beach after the flying disc, Clay decided two could play at the game Emma started. He made a show of whistling and calling for Cerb, ensuring that he had Emma's attention. Then he yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it toward her.

"Can you take care of that for me, Em?"

She nodded dumbly as she watched the sun glint off his toned body. She was so enamored, that she didn't hear Jameelah calling to her until Naima joined them.

"Honey, I think Emma's a little distracted today."

Emma whipped her head around and blushed at being caught out by the older woman.

"Wha…Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore her."

"It okay, isn't it, baby?

She laughed and patted Emma's hand. As a woman who was still very physically attracted to her husband, she understood the young woman's dilemma.

"I completely understand."

Emma laughed nervously and then answered.

"It's just we haven't had any time alone for a while and…Dad and the guys don't say anything, but it still makes Clay uncomfortable to …to be affectionate in front of them."

"Well, we'll see if we can't manage to get you two some privacy later, okay?"

"Thanks Naima," Emma answered, hugging the other woman.

Sonny, who was manning the grill, let out a whistle and let everyone know that the meat was ready. Emma got Jameelah settled in at the table in her booster seat and placed the little girl on her right so that she could help her with her meal. Naima's hands were full with her own plate and the baby. Emma was hoping that Clay could take the space to her left, but Jason seated himself there with authority. Naima shook her head as she saw Jason take his place, completely oblivious to his daughter's disappointment. Men!

"Ray…Ray. Can you move Jameelah over here by me? I want to make sure she's eating her veggies and not filling up on chips."

Ray looked at his wife in surprise. Emma had watched the kids plenty of times. Why would she think she couldn't handle the job now? Naima raised an eyebrow and shifted her gaze to Clay who was hovering off to the side. Thankfully, Ray got her message and reached out to lift their daughter.

"Here you go baby girl. You can sit right here next to me, how's that?"

Jameelah grumbled a little but stopped when her father leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Clay moved quickly, seating himself beside Emma, before anyone else could claim the spot. The two smiled at each other and then at Naima. The latter tossing them a sly wink. Emma shifted a little to her right so that she and Clay were almost pressed together from shoulder to thigh. No one seemed to notice, except Clay, of course. She hoped their proximity would help assuage her need to be near him, at least for the moment.

"So, Emma…how's the college search going?"

"Pretty well thanks, Ray."

"Where all did you end up applying?"

Jason entered the conversation and answered for her as she finished chewing the bite of burger in her mouth.

"Let's see…there was ah, ODU, Norfolk State and, yeah, Virginia Wesleyan."

"Those are all really good schools, solid choices."

"None of those are Theater schools though. What happened to that," Naima asked.

She finally swallowed what was in her mouth and was able to respond for herself.

"Well…" she hesitated, slightly uncomfortable being the center of attention. "At first I wasn't going to apply to any of them. They're all out of state."

She saw her dad nodding out of the corner of her eye.

"But that's always been your dream…" Naima interjected.

"It has."

She slipped her hand into Clay's that lay in his lap and continued.

"And because that's what I always wanted to do, I went ahead and applied to a couple."

Jason stopped eating and questioned her.

"When did you make that decision?"

His tone wasn't exactly one of anger, just slightly irritated that she hadn't discussed this with him first.

"Well," she felt Clay squeeze her hand, lending her his support. "Clay and I talked…and he helped me to realize that I shouldn't give up completely on that idea."

She saw Naima and Ray smiling in agreement, while her dad still seemed perturbed.

"Wait…let me get this straight. You and Clay talked and now you're okay with going away to school?"

Jason had thought that if there was an upside to The Kid and Emma dating, it would be her deciding to stay home for college. He pinned Clay with a look, but Emma was having no part of it.

"Dad, do we have to do this right now?"

"I think now is as good a time as any."

"Fine."

Emma balled up her napkin, tossed it on the table, and turned to face her father. His dark looks and irritated tone might intimidate everyone else at the table, but Emma wasn't cowed. She was her father's daughter and wasn't afraid of a confrontation with him.

"Yes. Clay and I talked. And guess what, Dad? He listened. He listened to me and didn't try to make my decision for me."

"It sounds to me like he had plenty to say," he answered, still glaring at Clay.

Everyone else around the table was getting uncomfortable and wishing they could be somewhere else.

"Hey! Don't you blame him. Yes, he talked to me. And do you know what he said?"

Her eyes watered as she spoke about Clay's unwavering support of her. How he encouraged her to follow her dreams, no matter where they might lead her.

"Isn't that what you want to for me too, to follow my passion?"

Jason took just a second too long to answer. Emma got up from the table and took off down the beach. Clay sat, looking at his hands in his lap, not daring to meet Jason's gaze. He wanted to follow Emma but didn't want to come between her and her dad more than he already had. Finally, Jason got up and went after his daughter.

Clay breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to stop seeing Emma. In fact, he already couldn't quite envision a future without her in it. But her relationship with her dad was more important. Jason was the only parent she had left. He would step aside if he had to. Conversation started to pick back up around the table, although Clay didn't join in. His eyes were glued to father and daughter deep in discussion down toward the waves.

After another 15 minutes or so, Clay got up, put his t-shirt back on and started back to his truck. He dreaded the conversation he and Emma would need to have, and he didn't want to have it here, in public. Right as he was unlocking his door, he heard Jason call him.

"Spenser! Wait!"

He watched his boss jog over to him and waited on pins and needles, expecting him to declare that he could no longer see Emma.

"Listen…about back there…"

"I get it. It wasn't my place."

"No, no, it wasn't my place. I shouldn't be trying to tell Emma what to do with her future just because it would make my life easier. She should do what she feels passionate about. You were right on that."

He watched Jason take a deep breath and realized he was fighting back his emotions.

"That is what her mother and I always wanted for her. I…well, I guess I got comfortable relying on her. It made me selfish. Selfish and short-sighted. I guess what I'm saying is…thank you."

Clay's head whipped up as he met Jason's eyes.

"Wha…"

"Thank you for supporting Emma when I didn't. Thank you for putting her first."

He wasn't sure how to respond. He'd never heard Jason talk like this.

"I…I didn't mean to come between you, or to contradict something you said."

Jason waved his hand dismissing his apology.

"You don't need to apologize," he chuckled. "In fact, I have strict orders to apologize you to."

"Huh?"

"Em. She made me promise to apologize to you."

Clay nodded, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"She also made me promise not to take it out on you at work, making you run hills and giving you the grunt jobs."

Both men shook their heads and smiled. Each knew how stubborn and persuasive Emma could be.

"So, go on. You better go find her before she blames me for you leaving and schwacks me in my sleep."

"Yea, okay."

He locked his truck back up and started down toward the beach. Jason's last words stopped him in his tracks.

"Clay…thank you. Thank you for caring about my daughter."

The younger man nodded and then walked off to find Emma.

She was still standing on the beach where Jason left her, facing the waves. Her shoulders were still trembling with the occasional shudder. Clay approached and called out her name softly. She turned and threw herself into his arms with a sob. He held her tight, smoothing her hair and rubbing her back.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Em. Everything's okay."

"B-but you were leaving."

"I was only leaving because I didn't want to come between you and your dad."

"Did he explain and apologize? Pl-please don't go…"

Clay moved to cradle her face in his hands as he looked down at her.

"He said he was sorry. And I'm here babe. I'm not going anywhere."

Then he took her lips in a passionate kiss, probing with his tongue as she allowed him entrance. Knotting her hands into his shirt, she pulled him as close to herself as she could. Clay's hands drifted down and settled on her hips, fingers pressing into her flesh.

All of this was happening in full view of the rest of the team. Jason and Sonny averted their eyes, not wanting to see the very public display of their feelings. When they broke apart, Clay reached for Emma's hand and the two walked off down the beach, talking.

"So…you decided to go ahead and apply to some of those schools, huh?"

Emma leaned into him as they walked.

"Yea. You were right. I know I would regret not trying."

He squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"I, I don't even know if I'll get in…"

"You will," he interrupted.

She stopped their progress and smiled at his confidence in her.

"Even if I do get accepted…I don't know that I'll actually go to any of them, but at least I can make my own choice."

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to go? You're so talented, babe. And it's what you've dreamed about for years."

"It always was my dream. But…sometimes…sometimes life brings you to something, or someone else, and…your dreams change."

She smiled up at him shyly, hoping he would take her meaning. He, of course understood her words and pulled her close. Laying her head on this chest, she could hear the thudding of his heart. He knew his dreams were coming more into focus and that all of them involved Emma. Hearing her admit the same was almost too good to be true.

"As much as I love hearing you say that…promise me you won't make your mind up until you hear back from all those schools, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked back toward the team and Clay could sense Emma's discomfort.

"Anything wrong?"

"I just, I don't feel like answering any more questions, or facing them right now. Can we just go?

"Sure, if that's what you want. We'll miss the fireworks."

"I know. I don't mind unless you do."

"No, I don't mind."

"Could you tell them?"

"Yea. You wait here and I'll go let everyone know we're headed out."

She watched him walk over and address everyone. She saw her dad glance in her direction, and then nod his head in the affirmative. Naima gave her a wave that Emma raised her hand to return. Clay was then back by her side and guiding her to his truck.

"Your place or mine," he asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Can we go to yours?"

"Sure, honey."

Even after the unexpected emotional events of the day, she still wanted to be alone with him. Perhaps, even more so now than before.

It was quiet and starting to get dark when they arrived at his place. He unlocked the door and led her inside. Before she sat on his sofa, she thought about the sunscreen and sand on her skin. She didn't want to ruin his furniture.

"Can I…would you mind if I jumped in your shower really quick? Just to rinse off?"

He nodded but gestured toward her as he answered.

"Of course, but you don't have anything else to wear here."

"I'll keep my suit on and rinse it too. If you lend me a towel, it shouldn't take too long to dry off."

"Sure. C'mon."

He followed her into the bedroom and then grabbed her a towel from the closet.

"Here you go. I'll wait in the other room."

"Thanks."

Emma didn't take long. She was out with her hair wrapped in the fluffy towel in a matter of minutes.

"That didn't take long."

"Nah, like I said, I just wanted to rinse off."

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. If you don't mind…I'll be quick."

"Sure, of course."

Clay disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Once she thought her suit was dry enough, Emma slipped her shorts back on and sat on his bed waiting to hang up her towel.

He took just a few minutes longer than she had, deciding to wash his hair as well. When he got out, he put some clean boxer briefs and a pair of jeans. The bathroom door opened and the sight of him took Emma's breath away. He was running his fingers through his curls and his jeans were hanging, unbuttoned, low on his hips. He noticed her reaction but didn't want to push anything. It was then that he realized she had goose bumps up and down her arms. As he went for his own shirt from the dresser, he offered one to her as well.

"Em, you didn't have to sit in here getting cold. I have plenty of shirts you can wear."

"I didn't want to invade your privacy and go digging around."

"Well, from now on, you have my permission go anywhere in the apartment."

He opened a drawer and motioned to the clothes within.

"Here, take your pick."

He waited for her to make a selection before grabbing one for himself. She took one from the top of the stack. Then he did likewise. Clay watched her movements intently. Before he could reach out to pull his tee on, she stepped in front of him and let her fingers glide from his shoulder, down his chest, to trace along the light dusting of hair that disappeared under the waistline of his underwear. Her hand hovered there, just a breath away from his growing erection.

"Em…"

Looking up at him through her lashes, she turned her hand and slipped her fingertips under the elastic of his boxer briefs, just barely brushing against his wiry curls. He sucked in a breath and then grabbed for her, crushing his lips to hers. As their tongues met, she pushed her hand lower and encountered his fully aroused length. Never having been in this situation, Emma wasn't sure if she would know what to do. But, judging from Clay's moans and how his hips thrust his member into her small palm, it must have felt good to him.

"Em, oh Jesus! Ahhh…"

She kept exploring, stroking down his impressive length to the base and teased the pads of her fingers along his sack. She was amazed at how his skin could feel soft and delicate, like the petal of a flower, while his girth was strong and firm in her grip. Wrapping her hand around him, fingers not quite able to touch, she drew her hand back up to his tip. She could feel a few drops of sticky liquid already leaking from him as her hand continued to fondle him.

Clay was reeling. Her tender, tentative caresses were quickly driving him higher. He kissed and licked at her neck and tried to keep himself from coming in her hand. Her continued movements and accompanying query spurred him into action.

"Is this okay? Am I…is there something you want me to do?"

"God…it's perfect. It feels sooo good, Baby."

He was panting in her ear and Emma could feel her own arousal mounting. So, when Clay backed up toward the bed, she laid down willingly next to him. She felt him fumbling with his pants, opening the zipper, and pushing the constricting denim further down his hips. Allowing her more access to him. She continued to stroke with her hand, twisting and moving from base to tip over and over. She tried to pay attention to what speed and what movements made him twitch and gasp.

Clay knew he was losing the battle with his body. He wanted to touch her first, to bring her pleasure. Moving his lips down her neck, Emma whimpered when he slipped from her grasp. The sounds turned into moans as she felt his tongue swirl across the skin of her chest and his palm sweep up her body and settle on her breast, kneading and squeezing.

"Clay…Clay."

Her hips began to rock up and down in time with the movements of his hand. Next, she felt his other hand snake around her neck and fiddle with the bow holding the strings of her suit together. Emma sought his lips and as his tongue again entered her mouth, she reached up to place the end of a tie in between his fingers and closed them around it. Giving him silent permission to loosen the knot and peel back the slight material.

Part of her was nervous, no one had ever seen her like this. She wondered if she would measure up. Her worries melted away as he untied the strings and folded back the cups of her top to reveal her to his gaze. Clay's eyes swept over her, taking in the opalescent skin of her breasts and the deep dusky nipples. She heard his intake of breath as he rasped out his homage to her beauty.

"You're gorgeous, Emmie. So so beautiful."

He pressed sucking kisses to her flesh as his thumb traced a circle around one puckered tip. Emma was dizzy with want. When he finally pursed his lips around her and flicked with his tongue, she cried out and quivered against him.

"Ahh, ahhh, Clay!"

Seeing her come apart for him and hearing her cry out his name, combined with the sweet taste of her on his tongue had him right on the edge again. When he felt her delicate fingers reach down and caress him through his underwear, it only took a few firm strokes until he too cried out and let himself go for her.

She had never experienced the warmth she felt spreading through her when she heard him call out her name as he throbbed under her hand.

Clay gathered her close and she nuzzled into him, dropping kisses on his chest and on the Bravo tattoo that wrapped around his bicep.

"I guess we didn't miss the fireworks after all," she said looking up into his eyes.

"I guess we didn't."

He bent his head and took her lips softly, quite content with their own personal celebration.


	14. Making it Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note:
> 
> This was a tough one for me. There were some things I wanted to cover and I'm not sure I did it justice. Hopefully you all enjoy it anyway! We're almost there with this one. Please drop me a note if you liked this installment.

CH 14-Making it Work

Dinner, movies, hanging out at home, Clay and Emma stole every second they could together. Tonight, was just such a night. It was Wednesday and the team was just back from an Op. but Emma had homework. So, they were parked on the sofa at her house. He was watching a baseball game on TV while she was reading about the basics of Anatomy. She let him know that she would understand if he made other plans, maybe hung out with some of the guys. But he declined. He just spent 3 days straight with them. What he wanted was to see her, to be near her. She had to admit, when he told her that it didn't matter what they did, that he only wanted to see her, it made her blush and smile so wide it almost stretched off her face. Then, when he took her in his arms and sighed, kissing her deeply, it was almost impossible to concentrate on her work.

Her dad was taking Mikey to his game, so they were alone. Emma forced herself to focus. She was almost done with the assigned reading, the last thing she had due for tomorrow. But, looking at Clay lifting his drink to his mouth was suddenly very distracting. Her mind drifted, recalling how his lips felt on her skin. He caught her staring, squeezed her hand, and winked. Emma shook her head to clear it and vowed to herself to finish her assignment quickly.

Twenty minutes later, she closed her book, and put it back into her bag, ready for tomorrow.

"All done?"

"Mmhmm, finally."

She stretched and rolled her neck, trying to loosen up after spending the past hour bent over her text.

"Are you sore? C'mere."

He shifted back and made room for her between his legs. Emma sat where he indicated, and he started to rub her shoulders and neck. The strength of his fingers massaging the knots away was heavenly.

"Ohh, that feels amazing."

"Good, glad it's helping."

He kept up his ministrations until he could feel the relaxation in her posture. He swept her hair to the side, kissed her neck gently, and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Better now?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

She relaxed back against him, enjoying the feel of his strength all around her. She wished he would continue kissing her, but they both knew her Dad and brother could be home at any time. That wasn't Clay's only reason for keeping his touch more chaste. He completely enjoyed their latest encounters, moved that Emma trusted him enough to share that with him. But he didn't want her to feel obligated to move things forward before she was ready. And he wanted her to know that they could touch and be physical without it having to lead to anything more. He loved having her in his arms, no matter the situation.

"I can turn this if you want. I know you're not interested in baseball."

"No, it's fine. I still owe you for watching Gilmore Girls with me."

He laughed and kissed her on the head. He went back to the game and she picked up her phone. Usually, when they were together, she tried to ignore it, but figured that with his attention on the game, it wouldn't hurt to check it. There were a few messages from Hannah. She was asking if Emma was going to go to the football game on Friday.

-So R U going? –

-Don't know. I want to see if Clay's free-

-I get that. He can come too-

-U know those aren't my thing-

-I know. But we're going out after-

-Where? –

-DiNardo's for Pizza-

Emma didn't answer right away. It did sound fun. But she didn't want to commit herself. Clay noticed her texting.

"Everything ok?"

"Oh… yea. Hannah was just asking if I'm going to the game on Friday."

"Are you going to go?"

"Well, I didn't know if we had plans."

He muted the TV to make sure she knew that she had his undivided attention.

"Didn't you skip going to the movie with them last weekend for our date?"

"Yea."

"Em, I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between me and your friends. If you want to go out with them, it's cool."

He still went out with the guys. Especially on school nights when she couldn't get together.

"I know. But we don't get much time as it is."

"You know, it doesn't have to be one or the other either. We can hang out with your friends, if you want to, that is."

"That wouldn't bore you?"

"Of course not, honey. Hannah's cool, and I want to meet your other friends too. I want to be part of everything in your life."

She changed positions then, seating herself on his lap and looped an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

She smiled up at him and he kissed her firmly. Seeing the happiness in her eyes was all the thanks he needed.

Friday came and things were looking good for Clay to attend the game with Emma. No spin ups for the team. That meant he would be free, and that Jason would be able to be home with Mikey. So, when Blackburn specifically requested him to help Charlie team untangle some time-sensitive intel they got, he balked. It seemed they didn't have time to wait for a translator. They were thousands of miles away, trying to stop a possible attack on civilians. Clay was the only one available that could translate on the spot. Clay told him that he'd be there on the double. He texted Emma a quick apology and made his way to the Command Center.

Emma got Clay's message. She was disappointed but understood. She was considering not joining Hannah at the game. Maybe Clay would be finished early, and they could still get together. Realizing that was probably not likely, she called her friend as she got in her car to meet her at the school for the game.

Even without Clay, she had more fun than she thought she would. It wasn't necessarily the game itself but being with her friends that was enjoyable for her. She kept checking her phone to see if there were any messages from Clay. Hannah teased her mercilessly. She finally heard from him after she got home.

-U home? –

-Yes-

Her phone rang and she answered immediately.

"Hey Em. Listen, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. You couldn't help it."

"Please tell me you went to the game anyway."

"Yea, I did. Then we went out for pizza after."

She told him about her evening. Apparently, there was an old juke box at DiNardo's, and she and a guy named Lee had sung their hearts out to as many songs as they could manage. She was laughing as she told him. Loving that she had such a good time, but sorry he wasn't there, kept him quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, yea. Sorry. I guess I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are. Do you want to go to bed and we can talk tomorrow?"

"No, no. I want to hear more about your night."

She told him that the impromptu performance continued until their finale, an old Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton duet. The whole restaurant applauded when they were done.

"It sounds like you had a great time."

"I actually did."

She noticed that he didn't seem very enthusiastic. She wondered if he was concerned about Lee.

"Just in case you're wondering, you don't have to worry about Lee. We're just friends."

"Oh, I wasn't…"

"Besides, he has a boyfriend too."

Clay was distracted, but not because of the guy she mentioned. He was happy she had gone out with her friends. He didn't want her to feel like she ever had to put her life on hold for him. She had to do that enough because of Jason's responsibilities with Bravo. He didn't realize she'd asked him a question until he heard her call his name.

"Clay…Clay… are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I'm here…I just…"

"You're tired, babe. You should get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow."

"Hey, how about I come pick you up and we can go out to eat? "

"I would love that."

"How about 11:00?"

"That sounds good. See you then."

"Great! G'night, Em."

"Goodnight."

Clay came and picked her up for brunch. They went to a place along the beach. The crowds weren't too bad since school had started back up and most of the tourists had gone home. They were seated and studying their menus when the waitress came over to get their drink orders. Clay reached across the table and took Emma's hand in his.

"So, tell me more about last night. Who all was there?"

Emma listed off some names. Some seemed familiar based on conversations they'd had, and some were new.

"Sounds like quite the crew."

"Yea. It was. We had a lot of fun."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it."

Emma squeezed his hands. She could feel something was off. Hoping it was just his regret, she tried to reassure him.

"I know it wasn't your fault."

"I still hate that I had to break our date. I can let the guys know I'm not coming tonight."

"No, you should go. You need to have some time with them off the clock."

Normally he would agree, them having time to do their own thing was important for both of them. But he hated for a weekend to go by just spending a few hours with her. Between the demands of his job and her school schedule, weekends were the main time they had together. He reluctantly agreed, promising that they would spend all day together tomorrow.

"That sounds great. What do you want to do?"

"I have some ideas."

"Do I get to know," she laughed.

"Let me firm things up first."

Their waitress dropping off their drinks interrupted them. As she poured Clay's coffee, Emma could see her very blatantly checking Clay out. He was gorgeous, there was no denying it. Emma supposed that she would have to get used to it.

"You ready to order, hon?"

The girl posed the question solely to Clay and tried to strike an appealing pose. She smiled to herself though, when Clay barely glanced up before thanking her and deferring to Emma for her order.

After they ordered they went back to their conversation. Their food was ready quickly and the server brought it over, again trying to get Clay's attention.

"You or your 'lil sister need anything else?"

Emma looked down at her lap, embarrassed by the assumption, but not bold enough to say anything. Clay, however, corrected the erroneous statement quickly. Taking a hold of Emma's hand again and brushing his thumb across her knuckles he smiled politely as he responded.

"I think my girlfriend and I have everything we need. Thanks."

Flustered, their waitress glanced between the two of them and then backed away with a nod.

Emma dug into her food without saying another word. She knew that this probably wouldn't be the last time somebody judged their relationship. They never really talked about the difference in their ages. Between the two of them, it never mattered. It was everyone else that made things complicated.

"Thank you."

Clay looked up and swallowed the piece of bacon he was eating.

"For what?"

"For correcting her…about us."

"Hey, she shouldn't be making assumptions. And I'm proud you're my girlfriend."

The smile she gave him in response reached her eyes, making them sparkle.

After their meal, they took a walk along the beach. Happy to be by themselves. When they came to an empty bench, Clay grasped her hand and led her to sit down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled close, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No. Just doing homework."

"You should call Hannah, or someone and do something."

"I need to get my stuff done anyway if we are spending the day together tomorrow."

"But…if you wanted to hang out with her, I would understand. We can change our plans."

She sat up and looked at him, forehead furrowed in confusion. It sort of sounded like he was now trying to back out. Maybe he had other plans or wanted some time to himself.

"Don't you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Of course, I do. I always want to spend time with you."

"Then…I…I don't understand."

"I don't want you basing all your plans on me. You know that I can't promise I'll always be there. You shouldn't stop doing things and having fun with your friends."

"But…"

"I want you to experience everything that you can in life. I don't want you to have any regrets."

He sounded so passionate, so sincere. Emma suddenly wondered if he was speaking from experience and if he was thinking of regrets he harbored. She could see that he was, in a way, trying to protect her from disappointment and losing sight of herself. It seemed like every time they were together, he gave her another reason to care about him, another reason to fall harder.

Emma reached up and pulled his lips to hers. After their kiss, she explained.

"The only thing I regret is not having enough time with you…"

He tried to interrupt, and she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I can see what you are saying, and I appreciate it. But I'm already used to dealing with Bravo's schedule and having to work around it."

He tightened his arm around her as he answered.

"I know you're used to the Team coming first. And you have no idea how much it means that you understand and accept me and my job. But I don't want to be selfish. I don't want you to have to plan your life around me."

"First, I was with everyone last night, I didn't bail on them. Second, you are important to me. So, yes, I am going to prioritize our time together. I see my friends everyday at school. You..."

She reached across and found the spot just below his ribcage where she had discovered he was sensitive and wiggled her fingers as she nipped at his lips.

"You, I don't get to see often enough."

He squirmed and grabbed her errant fingers with one hand and cradled the back of her had with the other, seeking to deepen their kiss. After a few moments, they regretfully separated, remembering that they were in public. Clay's eyes were dark and full of desire as he answered her.

"Maybe I don't need to meet the guys tonight after all."

"Who's trying to back out on their friends now?"

Emma smirked in amusement as she turned his words on him.

"Having second thoughts," she teased.

"Oh, I'm having all kinds of thoughts."

She gasped as he bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Now there was a part of her that was wishing he would cancel on the boys tonight so they could be alone together. Knowing that they would have the day tomorrow was the only reason she didn't agree with his suggestion.

"As long as those thoughts are only about me."

At first, he started to laugh, seeing the teasing glint in her eye. But he could also sense just a tinge of sincerity in her tone. Surely, she knew that she was the only one that he thought about in that way. He quickly schooled his features so she could see the honesty in his answer. He gently traced his finger along her cheek and looked her straight in the eye.

"Only you, babe."

Her expression softened and a slight blush warmed her cheeks. He wanted to probe into whatever underlying misgivings prompted her jest. But this was not the time or place. He would make certain that she knew, without a doubt, that she was the only one he wanted.

They lingered as long as they could before Clay took her home. He walked her to the door and after determining Jason was not around, left her with a scorching kiss.

"I'll be here about 2:00 tomorrow. Does that work?"

Still somewhat dazed from their embrace, she merely nodded her head in agreement.

Emma buckled down and completed all of her schoolwork so that her Dad couldn't think of any objections to her spending most of the day with Clay. When she awoke the next morning, there was a text from him giving her some insight into their plans for the day.

-Good morning beautiful! Dress casual and wear a swimsuit underneath. See you later. –

She beamed at his sentiment, even though there was no one around to see it. Then she rolled out of bed, choose her outfit, and went to shower.

A little after 1:30 there was a knock on the door. Emma smiled, thinking Clay was early. She was ready to go, and happy to spend as much time with him as possible. Opening the door without looking out, she was shocked to see Sonny standing on their doorstep.

"Hey there, Sunshine!"

"Hi Sonny," she responded lamely.

"Everythin' ok?"

"Oh…yea. Clay is picking me up and I thought…"

"Sorry to disappoint."

She shook her head as he stepped inside.

"I'm always happy to see you. Dad didn't tell me you were coming over. Should I be expecting anyone else?"

"Nah…Jace asked me…"

Her Dad came in from the garage and interrupted.

"Aha, you're here. C'mon out with me."

Sonny followed her Dad, both of them muttering something about fuel injectors and other terms she recognized as having to do with the hot rod.

In just another twenty minutes she saw Clay's truck pull up in front. She saw him climb out and start to make his way to the house, but the garage door went up and he got waylaid. She allowed a couple minutes for him to greet her dad and Sonny, then she grabbed her bag and went out so that they could leave for whatever he had planned for them. As she approached, she overheard conversation that was clearly not meant for her ears.

"Well, Blondie. Looks like ya made it out alive."

"Yea, no thanks to you."

"Yea, well…it was VIP night at the Champagne Room. I wasn't gonna miss that. Besides, I figured you could handle yerself, even if the frog hogs were out in full force."

"They were persistent, but I got my point across."

"You're gonna owe Trent for distracting that red-head, you know," she heard her dad add.

She had heard enough and decided to make her presence known. Walking around the corner, the conversation ceased.

"Hey Em! You ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm. Bye Dad, Sonny."

They didn't notice the tone of her voice, or the way her smile didn't reach her eyes. But Clay did. He wondered what was wrong. Deciding it was best to wait until they left and could talk freely, he helped her into the truck and got them on their way.

"What are we doing? Or is it still a secret?"

"Have you ever gone para-sailing?"

"No. It's always looked like a lot of fun from what I've seen."

"Good! I booked us a couples' excursion."

He drove them over to the marina and parked close to the boat they would be taking. He was going to bring up the subject of her mood at the house, but she seemed chatty and bubbly now. He figured that he was reading too much into things. He took her hand in his as they walked down the dock. Walking over the small gangplank first, he easily lifted her onto the deck. The captain greeted them and directed them to a cushioned seat toward the bow of the boat. There were two other couples already seated and waiting. They introduced themselves and took their assigned seats. While they waited to get underway, Clay stripped off his tee shirt and kicked off his flip-flops. Emma also disrobed, revealing the little polka-dot bikini she had been wearing when Clay came to rescue her in the rainstorm. She looked as sexy as he remembered. They stuffed their clothes into a waterproof bag Clay brought along. He pulled some sun screen out of the same bag and helped Emma apply it to her delicate skin. When he was done, she returned the favor, her hands lingering on his solid shoulders and defined arms.

The crew was negotiating out into the water. They would cruise for a bit and then start the flights. Enjoying the sun, Clay leaned back on the bench seat and Emma laid back against him. Soon the crew came around, telling everyone about the safety protocols and giving instructions. When they were done, they asked for volunteers to go first. Clay glanced at Emma and with her nod, he indicated that they were game. They stood up and got strapped in. They decided to start at the lowest altitude and Clay would give an indication if they wanted to go higher.

Emma thought she would be brave, but as they started to lift off from the deck, she squealed involuntarily and grabbed for Clay's arm. He chuckled slightly and re-assured her. He, of course, was unphased. This was less than nothing for someone who completed nighttime HAHO jumps into enemy territory. He was enjoying watching Emma's reaction. They approached the first altitude marker of 600 feet. He consulted Emma and now that they were up in the air, she was game to go a little higher. The crew loosened more line and allowed them to trail up to a full 800 feet in the air. Here they stopped, hanging almost weightless. The view was spectacular. Three hundred and sixty degrees of ocean and beachfront. The wind whipped their hair as they glided above the water. She turned to Clay and her smile was more dazzling than the sun reflecting off the waves below. He leaned in and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. After ten more minutes, their time was up. Emma stuck her lip out in displeasure as they sank closer to the boat and he laughed at her expression. Just as they were almost back aboard, the line dipped and their feet splashed into the water. Emma gasped at the feel of the cool water climbing up her ankles to her calves and splashing her lightly. Then, they alighted back on the boat and were unbuckled to give a turn to the other guests.

They dried off with the towels provided and settled back onto their sunny spot to enjoy the rest of the short cruise. The crew came around with complimentary bottles of water, or beer for a small fee. Emma waited to see what Clay would do. She knew he enjoyed a cold beer on a hot day. But he bypassed the alcohol and accepted two bottles of water instead. She hoped he didn't refuse on her account. Her smile slipped slightly, and Clay noticed. He knew that he had been right before. Something was wrong. They would talk when they got back to the apartment.

The excursion ended after another 45 mins. As they docked, they gathered their things. Before they left, the crew photographer came and handed them their complementary photo from their flight. Clay looked at the image and his face broke into a huge grin as he passed it to Emma. The photographer had captured a perfect shot of their mid-air kiss. She loved it immediately and wanted it framed and by her bed. Clay wanted a copy as well, so he paid for a copy to keep in his wallet.

Back on the pier, they stepped under the simple showerheads provided. They weren't fully clean, but the sea spray and sunscreen were mostly rinsed off. They dried off in the sun on the way back to the car. Before they got in, Clay pulled back on his t-shirt and Emma got redressed as well.

He didn't even ask but drove back to his place. Clay opened the door and stepped back to let her enter first. After closing the door, he walked into the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure."

She joined him and he held the refrigerator door for her to select her beverage. There was bottled water, seltzer, and beer. Emma grabbed a can of seltzer and he took a beer. She smiled sadly as he twisted off the cap and took a drink. Her suspicions were right. He wanted a beer but didn't want to make her uncomfortable by getting one on the boat and making her explain that she wasn't of age. Turning her back, she fiddled with opening the can in her hand and tried to gain her composure. She plastered on a smile and turned back around, starting up a conversation.

"I really enjoyed today. Thank you for thinking of it."

"I'm happy you had fun. Maybe someday I'll get you to do a jump with me."

She shook her head and laughed.

"Not a chance Sailor."

They fell quiet again. She could feel Clay studying her, so she turned to go into the other room. He caught her arm gently before she could leave and turned her to face him.

"Em…what's wrong?"

"I'm not…there's nothing wrong."

"C'mon honey. This is me. I can tell there's…even before we left your house today, something wasn't right."

He sat down his beer, took her seltzer from her hand, and put it behind her on the counter. Taking a hand in each of his, he stood directly in front of her.

"Did I, did I do something?"

Her eyes filled with tears she couldn't control. Clay immediately pulled her into his arms and held her, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Babe, whatever it is…"

She sniffed and asked him a question.

"Why didn't you get a beer today when we were on the boat?"

He tilted his head and looked down at her in confusion. She repeated the question.

"I know you enjoy a cold beer when you're hot. You got one as soon as we got in here. Why did you only have water on the boat when they offered?"

"I don't know, they had the two bottles of water already. So, I…I just took them."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you didn't want to have to explain why we only needed one?"

He sighed and kissed her head.

"I don't care about explaining to other people. It's none of their business. But…I did think that it might make you uncomfortable."

She nodded glumly and a single tear tracked its way down her face.

"I don't want you not doing things you want to do because of me."

"Honey, it was only a drink."

He really wasn't quite sure why that upset her so much. She stepped back so that she could look at him.

"It's not just that. I heard you and Sonny talking, before at the house. I heard what he said about the bar last night, about the women…"

"Em, you don't think I was interested in any of them, do you? That's why Trent intervened. I let them know that I'm in a relationship."

She sniffed again and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I know that. But, if I were able to go with you, you wouldn't have had to."

She looked down at the ground as she continued in a pained whisper.

"Maybe you should be with someone older, someone that could do everything with you, someone you don't have to worry about embarrassing."

He took a step forward and lifted her onto the counter. When they were face to face, he could see the slight pinkish hue one her cheeks and the dusting of freckles across her nose, brought out by the sun. The delicate wisps of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, curled around her neck and shoulders, catching the light.

"Emma, its' you that I care about, not your age, not what and where you can go, just you. "

"But…" she started to interrupt when he stepped into the vee of her legs, cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, tenderly.

"I don't want someone else, anyone else. I want you. The years between us don't matter. What matters to me is that you're strong and compassionate and smart. You make me laugh and I can be myself with you. I don't have to pretend. And you are the most impossibly beautiful woman I've ever seen. If me going to bars bothers you, I'll stop."

She shook her head in the negative, but he kept going.

"I'm sorry if what I did today upset you. I was trying to do the right thing and I guess," he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in frustration. "I guess I messed up. I don' t ever want to do anything you hurt you…ever."

Emma looped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm being so silly, so sensitive. You don't have to stop going out with the guys. I would never let you do that. And, my insecurity is my problem, not yours. I guess I never thought that I could find someone like you. That someone like you would care about me the way you do."

"Baby, I do. I do care about you. You are so important to me. Truthfully, I've been worried that you will wake up and realize that you don't want to deal with being involved with someone on the Teams, that you could have a life that's less complicated, easier."

Emma pulled him closer and the fingers of her right hand trailed up his neck and combed through the curls at his hairline.

"I don't want easier or less complicated. All I want is you."

"Then we'll keep talking to each other and figuring things out. We'll make this work Em, I promise."

They kissed then. Emma savored the taste of him, tart and sharp from his beer, slightly salty from the ocean air that still clung to them, and a familiar warmth that was his natural flavor. His tongue slipped across her lips and swept into her mouth, searching for hers, twisting and turning. Emma opened to him willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to get closer. Her chest was heaving, and she could feel the hot puffs of his breathing as he slid his lips from hers and nibbled first at her jaw and then down the column of her neck. His powerful hands caressed down her back and over the flare of her hips to cradle her curvy ass. Lifting her from the counter she pressed against him and could feel his desire for her.

Before either one of them could put a thought to what was going to happen next, the shrill sound of Clay's phone shattered the stillness. He wanted to ignore it, to concentrate on the woman in his arms. But he knew he couldn't.

Setting her on her feet with an apology, he pulled the offending item from his pocket and answered. He wasn't even off the call before her phone began to sound from her purse. She retrieved it and saw her Dad's face flash on the screen. This couldn't be a coincidence. Bravo had a mission. Clay would need to report tomorrow and be gone for an undisclosed period of time. All they had was tonight.


End file.
